si algun dia decides leerme!
by nathaly mure
Summary: ¿Cómo explicar mis sentimientos a mi padre?


Querido padre:

"Me preguntaste una vez por qué afirmaba yo que te tengo miedo.

Como de costumbre, no supe qué contestar, en parte, justamente por el

miedo que te tengo, y en parte porque en los fundamentos de ese miedo

entran demasiados detalles como para que pueda mantenerlos reunidos

en el curso de una conversación. Y, aunque intente ahora contestarte

por escrito, mi respuesta será, no obstante, muy incomprensible, porque

también al escribir el miedo y sus consecuencias me inhiben ante

ti, y porque la magnitud del tema excede mi memoria y mi entendimiento.

"Para ti, el asunto fue siempre muy sencillo, por la menos por lo

que hablabas al respecto en mi presencia y también, sin discriminación,

en la de muchos otros. Creías que era, más o menos, así: durante tu

vida entera trabajaste duramente, sacrificando todo a tus hijos, en especial

a mí. Por lo tanto, yo he vivido cómodamente, he tenido absoluta

libertad para estudiar lo que se me dio la gana, no he tenido que preocuparme

por el sustento, por nada, por lo tanto, y en cambio de eso, tú

no pedías gratitud (tú conoces como agradecen los hijos) pero esperabas

por lo menos algún acercamiento, alguna señal de simpatía; por el

contrario, yo siempre me he apartado de ti, metido en mi cuarto, con

mis libros, con amigos insensatos, con mis ideas descabelladas; jamás

hablé francamente contigo, en el templo jamás me acerqué a ti, en

Franzenbad no fui jamás a visitarte, tampoco he conocido el sentimiento

de familia, ni me ocupé del negocio ni de tus otros asuntos, te

endosé la fábrica y te abandoné luego, apoyé a Ottla en su terquedad, y

mientras que por ti no muevo ni un dedo (si siquiera te traigo una entrada

para el teatro), no hay cosa que no haga por mis amigos. Si haces

un resumen de tu juicio sobre mí, surge que no me reprochas nada que

sea en realidad indecente o perverso (excepto, tal vez, mi reciente

proyecto de matrimonio), sino mi frialdad, mi alejamiento, mi ingratitud.

Y me lo echas en cara como si fuese culpa mía, como si mediante

un golpe de timón hubiese podido, dar a todo esto un curso distinto, en

tanto tú no tienes la menor culpa, salvo tal vez la de haber sido excesivamente

bueno conmigo.

"Esta consabida interpretación tuya me parece correcta sólo en lo

que se refiere a tu falta de culpa en cuanto a nuestro distanciamiento.

Pero también estoy yo igualmente exento de culpa. Si pudiera conseguir

que reconocieras esto, entonces sería posible, no digo una vida

nueva -para ello los dos somos ya demasiados viejos-, pero sí una

especie de paz, no un cese, pero sí un atenuamiento de tus incesantes

reproches.

"Es extraño, pero tú tienes un presentimiento de lo que quiero decirte.

Así por ejemplo, me dijiste hace poco: "Yo siempre te he querido,

aunque no como ellos". Ahora bien, padre: yo en verdad nunca

dudé de tu bondad para conmigo pero no me parece que tu observación

sea exacta. Tú no sabes fingir, eso es cierto, pero si pretendes, sólo por

esa razón, afirmar que los otros padres fingen, se trata, o bien de simple

terquedad, imposible de discutir, o bien de una expresión encubierta

de que hay algo que no anda bien entre nosotros, y que tú

contribuyes a causar, aunque sin culpa. Si realmente es ésa tu opinión,

estamos de acuerdo.

No digo, por supuesto, que he llegado a ser lo que soy sólo por tu

influencia. Eso sería muy exagerado (y bien que me siento atraído

hacia tal exageración) . Es muy posible que, aun si hubiese estado

totalmente libre de tu influencia durante mi desarrollo, no hubiera

podido llegar a ser tampoco la clase de persona que tú quieres. Hubiera

sido, probablemente, un hombre endeble, temeroso, vacilante e inquieto:

ni un Robert Kafka, ni un Karl Hermann, pero, con todo, distinto

de como soy en la actualidad, y hubiéramos podido entendernos

perfectamente. Yo hubiese sido feliz teniéndote corno amigo, corno

jefe, tío o abuelo, y hasta (aunque en esto ya vacilo) como suegro. Pero

precisamente como padre has sido demasiado fuerte para mí, tanto más

cuanto que mis hermanos murieron siendo niños aún, y las hermanas

llegaron sólo mucho más tarde, de manera que yo tuve que soportar

completamente solo el primer choque, y para eso era débil, demasiado

débil.

"Compáranos a los dos: yo, para decirlo buenamente, un Löwy

con cierto fondo de los Kafka, a quien sin embargo no impulsa esa

voluntad de vivir, de comerciar y de conquistar típica de los Kafka,

sino un aguijón de los Löwy, que actúa en otra dirección, más secreto,

más tímido, y que con frecuencia cesa por completo. Tú, en cambio, un

verdadero Kafka en cuanto a fuerza, salud, apetito, volumen de voz,

cualidades oratorias, autosatisfacción, superioridad humana, perseverancia,

presencia de ánimo, conocimiento de los hombres y cierta amplitud

de miras, claro que también con los defectos y debilidades

correspondientes a tales excelencias, y a los cuales te impulsan tu temperamento

y tu mal genio, a veces. Quizá no eres del todo un Kafka en

tu concepción general del mundo, si se te compara con los tíos Philipp,

Ludwig y Heinrich. Esto es extraño, y no lo comprendo con suficiente

claridad. Ellos eran más alegres, más espontáneos, más desenvueltos,

menos severos que tú. (En esto, digámoslo al pasar, he heredado mucho

de ti y he administrado demasiado bien esta herencia, sin tener en

cambio, en mi ser, los contrapesos necesarios, tal como tú los tienes).

Pero también tú, en ese sentido, has atravesado períodos diversos;

estuviste tal vez más contento antes de que tus hijos, y yo especialmente,

te decepcionaran y te afligieran en el hogar (ya que, cuando

venían extraños, eras distinto) y puede ser que ahora estés otra vez más

contento, ya que vuelves a recibir de los nietos y del yerno algo de

aquel calor que los hijos, con excepción tal vez de Valli, no pudieron

darte. De cualquier manera, éramos tan distintos y tan peligrosos el uno

para el otro en esa diferencia, que sí hubiese calculado de antemano la

relación que surgiría entre nosotros, yo, el niño que se desarrollaba

lentamente, y tú, el hombre hecho, hubiera sido posible presumir que

tú simplemente me aplastarías bajo tus pies, que nada quedaría de mí.

Esto no sucedió por cierto (no puede calcularse lo que vive) pero

quizá haya sucedido algo peor todavía. Y al referirme a esto, te ruego

una vez más no olvides que nunca, ni remotamente, creí en culpa alguna

de tu parte. Tu influjo sobre mí era tal como debía ser, sólo que

debes dejar de considerar como una especial maldad de mi parte el

hecho de haber sucumbido a él.

"Yo era un niño tímido, pero seguramente también terco, como

deben ser los niños; sin duda mi madre me mimaba también, pero no

puedo creer que fuera tan difícil tratarme que una palabra cariñosa, un

silencioso asirme de la mano, una mirada dulce no hubieran podido

obtener de mí lo que quisieran. En el fondo, eres un hombre bueno y

afable (esto no está en contradicción con lo que sigue, ya que solamente

hablo de la apariencia con que influías sobre mí, cuando era

niño), pero no todos los niños tienen la perseverancia y la intrepidez

suficientes como para buscar mucho tiempo hasta llegar a la bondad.

Tú sólo puedes tratar a un niño de la misma manera con que estás hecho,

con fuerza, ruido e iracundia, y esto te parecía además muy adecuado

para el caso, porque querías hacer de mí un muchacho fuerte y

valeroso.

"Por cierto, no puedo describir ahora concretamente tus recursos

educativos de los primeros años, pero bien puedo imaginármelos infiriéndolos

de los años siguientes y de tu manera de tratar a Félix. Y

debe considerarse que todo se acentuaba en aquel entonces, porque

eras más joven, y en consecuencia más espontáneo, más fogoso, más

primitivo, más despreocupado que hoy y que, además, te hallabas por

completo absorbido por el negocio; que yo te veía apenas una vez en el

día, y por lo tanto, la impresión que me causabas era más honda aún, y

nunca llegó a disminuir con la costumbre.

"Sólo recuerdo con claridad un suceso de los primeros años. Quizá

tú también lo recuerdes. Una noche, yo, lloraba sin cesar pidiendo

que me trajeran agua, no sin duda porque tuviera sed sino probablemente

en parte para fastidiar y en parte para entretenerme. Como algunas

amenazas violentas no habían producido efecto, me sacaste de la

cama, me llevaste al balcón y me dejaste allí un rato, en camisa, solo

ante la puerta cerrada. No pretenderé decir que eso estaba mal, puede

ser que en ese momento no hubiese otra forma de conseguir el el descanso

nocturno, pero quiero caracterizar con ello tus métodos educativos

y su efecto sobre mí. Sin duda, esa vez fui obediente, pero había

sufrido un daño interior. Nunca pude establecer, de acuerdo con mi

naturaleza, la relación correcta entre lo lógico, para mí, de aquel absurdo

pedir agua con lo extraordinariamente terrible de verme llevado

afuera. Todavía años más tarde me perseguía la visión aterradora de

ese hombre gigantesco, mi padre, esa última instancia, que podía, casi

sin motivo, venir de noche a sacarme de la cama y llevarme al balcón,

a tal punto yo no era nada para él.

"Aquello fue entonces solamente un breve comienzo, pero esa

sensación de nulidad que con frecuencia me domina (en otro sentido,

sin duda, también una sensación noble y fértil) , se debe en gran parte a

tu influencia. Me hubiese sido necesario un poco de estímulo, un poco

de cordialidad que me allanara ligeramente el camino; en cambio, tú

me cerrabas el paso, indudablemente con la buena intención de desviarme

hacia otro. Pero yo no servía para eso. Tú, por ejemplo, me

alentabas cuando hacía bien el saludo militar, el paso de marcha, pero

yo no era un futuro soldado, o me estimulabas cuando podía comer

mucho y aún tomar cerveza, o cuando lograba repetir canciones incomprensibles

o repetir tus frases usuales, pero nada de eso pertenecía

a mi porvenir. Y resulta demostrativo que aún hoy sólo me estimes en

algo cuando te cabe participar en la emoción, cuando hiero tu egocentrismo

(por ejemplo, con mi intención de casarme) o cuando alguien

hiere en mí tu egocentrismo, (por ejemplo, cuando Pepa me insulta).

Entonces se me anima, se me recuerda mi valer, se me señalan los

partidos a que tengo derecho, y se condena a Pepa definitivamente.

Pero, aparte de ser a mi edad ya casi insensible a los estímulos, ¿de qué

me sirven si sólo aparecen allí donde ya no se trata en primer lugar de

mí?

"En aquel entonces, y sólo en aquel entonces, me hubiera sido necesario

el estímulo. Si tu sola presencia física ya me aplastaba...

Recuerdo, por ejemplo, cuando nos desvestíamos juntos en una

casilla. Yo flaco, débil, enjuto; tú, fuerte, grande, ancho. Ya en la casilla

me sentía miserable, y no sólo frente a ti, sino ante el mundo entero,

porque tú eras para mí la medida de todas las cosas. Pero después salíamos

de la Casilla e íbamos entre la gente, yo tomado de tu mano, un

esqueleto pequeño, vacilante, descalzo sobre las tablas, temeroso del

agua, incapaz de imitar tus movimientos para nadar que, con la mejor

intención, pero en realidad para mi vergüenza profunda, tú repetías

constantemente para enseñarme. Yo me sentía entonces completamente

desesperado, y todas mis experiencias desalentadoras en otros terrenos

coincidían a la perfección en ese momento. Me sentía mejor cuando te

desvestías primero y me quedaba solo en la casilla, postergando la

vergüenza de la presentación en público hasta que, finalmente, venías a

buscarme y me sacabas de allí. Yo te estaba agradecido porque no

parecías advertir mi angustia y también estaba orgulloso por el cuerpo

de mi padre. Por lo demás, esta diferencia subsiste todavía hoy entre

nosotros.

"A ella correspondía, además, tu supremacía espiritual. Tú habías

llegado tan alto mediante tu propio esfuerzo que por eso tenías una

ilimitada confianza en tu parecer. Esto fue para mí, como niño, aun

menos deslumbrante de lo que fue más tarde para el adolescente, para

el hombre en formación. Desde tu sillón gobernabas el mundo. Tu

opinión era la correcta, y cualquier otra, absurda, exagerada, insensata,

anormal. Tu confianza en ti mismo era tan grande que no necesitabas

siquiera ser consecuente para que no dejaras, sin embargo de tener

razón. Podía suceder también que acerca de un asunto no tuvieras opinión

alguna, pero entonces todas las opiniones que fueran posibles con

respecto a ese asunto tenían que ser falsas sin excepción. Podrías, por

ejemplo, despotricar contra los checos, después contra los judíos, y

esto en cualquier sentido, sin discriminación alguna, y al fin no se

salvaba nadie, excepto tú. Asumías ante mí el enigma de los tiranos,

cuyo, derecho se funda, en su persona y no en la razón. Por lo menos,

así me parecía.

"Ahora bien, con asombrosa frecuencia tenías razón de hecho

contra mí. En la conversación, esto se sobreentendía, pues casi nunca

se hacía posible el diálogo entre nosotros, pero también la tenías en la

realidad. No obstante, esto tampoco era muy incomprensible: todos mis

pensamientos se hallaban bajo tu poderosa presión, incluso también

aquellos que no coincidían con los tuyos, y especialmente éstos. Todos

mis pensamientos en apariencia independientes de ti, llevaban desde el

principio el peso de tu veredicto adverso; soportar esto hasta su desarrollo,

completo y permanente, era casi imposible. No me refiero aquí a

ninguna clase de pensamientos elevados, sino a cualquier asunto pequeño

de la infancia. Bastaba con estar contento por cualquier causa,

absorbido por ella, llegar a casa y expresarla, para que la respuesta

fuese un suspiro irónico, un meneo de cabeza, un golpeteo de los dedos

sobre la mesa: "Yo ví cosas mejores", o "me conmueves con tus preocupaciones",

o "no tengo una cabeza tan descansada", "trata de comprar

algo con eso" o "qué acontecimiento". Naturalmente, no era

posible exigirte que demostraras entusiasmo por cada pequeñez infantil,

ya que vivías sumido en preocupaciones y problemas. Pero no se

trataba de eso. Se trataba más bien de que siempre y de hecho ocasionabas

desilusiones al niño con tu espíritu de contradicción, y que este

espíritu de contradicción se reforzaba incesantemente con la acumulación

de material, de modo que finalmente obrabas por costumbre aun

cuando alguna vez coincidieras conmigo; por último, tales decepciones

del niño no eran decepciones de la vida común, sino que, como estaba

de por medio tu persona, medida y patrón para todo, daban en lo más

profundo. El valor, la decisión, la seguridad, la alegría a causa de esto

o aquello, no subsistían hasta el fin si tú te oponías o si solamente era

posible presumir esa oposición, y era posible presumirla sin lugar a

dudas frente a casi todo lo que yo hiciese.

"Eso se refería tanto a los pensamientos como a los seres humanos.

Bastaba con que yo demostrase algún interés por alguna persona

(cosa que, debido a mi carácter, no sucedía muy a menudo) para que

tú, en seguida, sin consideración alguna para mis sentimientos ni respeto

por mi opinión, te entrometieras con insultos, difamaciones y

calumnias. Hombres inocentes, infantiles, como por ejemplo el actor

judío Löwy, tuvieron que expiar ese castigo. Sin conocerlo, lo comparaste

de un modo terrible que ya he olvidado, con un insecto; ¡y cuántas

otras veces, refiriéndote a personas que me eran queridas, tuviste

automáticamente a mano, el proverbio del perro y las pulgas! Del caso

de ese actor me acuerdo ahora perfectamente, porque esa vez anoté la

observación siguiente con respecto a tus manifestaciones: "Así habla

mi padre de mi amigo (al que ni siquiera conoce), sólo por el hecho de

ser mi amigo. Es algo que siempre podré oponerle cuando me reproche

mi falta de amor filial y de gratitud". Incomprensible me resultó siempre

tu absoluta insensibilidad por el daño y el dolor que podías ocasionarme

con esas palabras y esos juicios; era como si, no tuvieses la

menor conciencia de tu poder. Yo también, seguramente, te herí a

menudo con mis palabras, pero entonces lo sabía y me causaba dolor,

pero no podía dominarme, no podía retener la palabra, y ya me arrepentía

al tiempo de pronunciarla. Pero tú, en cambio, descargabas los

golpes de tus palabras a diestra y siniestra. No te compadecías de nadie,

ni en ese momento ni después; ante ti, uno se hallaba totalmente

indefenso.

"Pero así era tu manera de educar. Creo que tienes talento educativo;

a una persona como tú le hubieses sido sin duda útil en su educación;

hubiera reconocido lo sensato de tus observaciones, no se hubiera

preocupado por nada y habría obrado tranquilamente. Pero para mí, un

niño, toda palabra que me dirigías era como un precepto divino, nunca

lo olvidaba, lo asimilaba como el medio más eficaz para juzgar el

mundo, más que nada para Juzgarte a ti, y en eso fracasabas completamente.

Como por lo común me encontraba contigo durante la hora de

las comidas, tu enseñanza en gran parte versaba sobre el correcto comportamiento

en la mesa. Lo que se colocaba sobre la mesa debía comerse;

no era permitido opinar sobre la calidad de la comida, pero tú, a

menudo, la encontrabas incomible, la llamabas "la bazofia", la "bestia"

(la cocinera) la había echado a perder. Como, debido a tu apetito excelente

y tu peculiar preferencia, tragabas la comida con rapidez, caliente,

y a grandes bocados, los niños debían apresurarse; un silencio

sombrío reinaba en la mesa, sólo interrumpido por amonestaciones:

"primero come, después habla", o "pronto, pronto", o "mira, hace rato

que yo terminé". Los huesos no podían morderse, pero tú sí podías; el

vinagre no podía sorberse, pero tú sí podías. Lo principal era cortar el

pan en forma correcta, pero no tenía importancia que tú lo hicieras con

un cuchillo que chorreaba salsa. Había que cuidar que no cayesen migas al suelo, pero al terminar, donde más restos había era debajo de tu

silla. Una vez sentados a la mesa, sólo era permitido ocuparse en comer.

Pero tú te limpiabas y te cortabas las uñas, sacabas punta a lápices,

te hurgabas las orejas con escarbadientes. Te ruego, padre, que me

comprendas bien: todos éstos hubieran sido detalles sin importancia,

pero se tornaron deprimentes para mí porque tú, un hombre tan enormemente

decisivo en mi vida, no cumplías los preceptos que me dictabas.

Por esa razón el mundo quedó para mí dividido en tres partes: una

donde vivía yo, el esclavo, bajo leyes inventadas exclusivamente para

mí, y a las que, además, no sabía porqué, no podía adaptarme por entero;

luego, un segundo mundo, infinitamente distinto del mío, en el que

vivías tú, ocupado en gobernar, impartir órdenes y enfadarte por su

incumplimiento; y, finalmente, un tercer mundo donde vivía la demás

gente, feliz y libre de órdenes y de obediencia. Yo me hallaba siempre

en una vergonzosa situación: o bien obedeciendo tus órdenes, lo cual

implicaba una afrenta, ya que sólo tenían vigencia para mí, o bien

adoptando una actitud obstinada, lo que también era ignominioso, ya

que era imposible mantenerse obstinado frente a ti, o bien no podía

obedecerte porque no poseía, simplemente, ni tu fuerza, ni tu apetito, ni

tu habilidad, a pesar de que tu exigías eso como algo que se da por

sobreentendido; y ésta era sin duda la vergüenza mayor. Así se movían,

no las reflexiones, sino los sentimientos del niño.

"Mi situación de entonces tal vez aparezca más clara si se la compara

con la de Félix. A él también lo tratas en forma parecida y le aplicas

un recurso educativo particularmente terrible: cuando, durante la

comida, comete alguna torpeza, no te contentas con decirle como a mí:

"eres un chancho", sino que agregas además: "un auténtico Hermann",

o si no: "idéntico a tu padre". Ahora bien, quizás (más que "quizás" no

puede decirse) esto no le cause a Félix un daño esencial, ya que para él

tú eres sólo un abuelo, por cierto que un abuelo singularmente importante,

pero no lo eres todo, como lo eras para mí; además, Félix tiene

un carácter tranquilo, ya desde ahora hasta cierto punto viril, y acaso

pueda quedar aturdido por una voz de trueno, pero sin recibir de ella, a

la larga, ningún influjo permanente; pero, antes que nada, sólo está

contigo raras veces y recibe también otras influencias; tú eres para él

una curiosidad querida de la cual puede tomarse lo que se quiera para

sí. En cambio, tú no eras para mí una curiosidad, yo no podía elegir,

tenía que aceptarlo todo.

"Y además, sin poder alegar nada en contrario, ya que contigo resulta

imposible iniciar una conversación tranquila si no estás de acuerdo

de antemano con el asunto que se tratará o, simplemente, si no parte

de ti. Tu temperamento dominante no lo permite. En los últimos años

eso lo explicabas atribuyéndolo a tu nerviosidad cardíaca, pero yo no

puedo decir que alguna vez haya sido esencialmente distinto; cuanto

más, esa nerviosidad cardíaca es para ti un pretexto para ejercer tu

dominación, ya que tomarla en cuenta obliga al otro a ahogar forzosamente

el último intento de contradicción. No se trata de un reproche,

por supuesto, sino de la comprobación de una realidad. Por ejemplo, en

el caso de Ottla: "con ella es imposible hablar, en seguida le salta a uno

a la cara"; eso acostumbras a decir, pero en realidad ella, por principio,

no ataca; confundes el asunto con la persona; es el asunto el que te

ataca, y tú decides inmediatamente acerca de él, sin reparar en la persona;

lo que después pueda alegarse sólo conseguirá aumentar tu irritación,

pero jamás convencerte. Sólo se te oye decir después: "Haz lo

que quieras, para mí eres libre, eres mayor de edad, no tengo por qué

darte consejos"; y todo ello, con ese tono de voz ronco, terrible expresión

de la ira y de la condenación total, ante el cual tiemblo hoy todavía,

aunque menos que en la infancia sólo porque el sentimiento de

culpa, exclusivo del niño, fue parcialmente remplazado por la comprensión

de nuestra mutua impotencia.

"La imposibilidad de una relación apacible tuvo otra consecuencia

más, sin duda natural: perdí la costumbre de hablar. De cualquier

manera, nunca seguramente hubiera llegado a ser un gran orador, pero

hubiese dominado el lenguaje humano con fluencia normal. Pero desde

muy temprano tú me prohibiste la palabra; tu amenaza: "¡ni una palabra

de protesta!" y la mano levantada al mismo tiempo, me acompañan

desde siempre. Adquirí una manera entrecortada, tartamudeante de

hablar en tu presencia (cuando se trata de tus asuntos, tú eres un excelente orador), y aún eso era demasiado para ti, de manera que finalmente

me quedé callado, al principio, tal vez por terquedad y más tarde

porque en tu presencia no podía ni pensar ni hablar. Y como tú eras mi

verdadero maestro, todo esto influyó para siempre sobre mi vida en

general. Cometes un gran error si crees que nunca me he sometido a ti.

Mi actitud hacia ti nunca ha sido realmente "siempre todo en contra",

tal como supones y me lo echas en cara. Al contrario: si te hubiese

obedecido menos, estarías sin duda más contento de mí. Más bien,

todas tus normas educativas fueron certeras; no eludí detalle alguno: tal

como soy represento (con exclusión, naturalmente, de los fundamentos

e influencia de la vida) los resultados de tu educación y mi obediencia.

Si estos resultados te parecen no obstante penosos, y aún te niegas

inconscientemente a admitirlos como producto de tu educación, se

debe justamente al hecho de que tu mano y mi materia hayan sido tan

extraños la una para la otra. Decías: "¡Ni una palabra de protesta!", y

con ello querías acallar en mí las fuerzas contrarias que te eran desagradables,

pero esa influencia era demasiado fuerte para mí, yo era

demasiado obediente, callé por completo, me escondí de ti, y sólo me

atreví a moverme cuando estuve tan lejos de ti que tu poder, al menos

directamente, ya no me alcanzaba. Pero estabas allí, y todo te parecía

otra vez "contrario", en tanto no era en realidad sino la consecuencia

lógica de mi debilidad y de tu fuerza.

"Tus recursos oratorios, sumamente eficaces para la educación, y

que al menos en mi caso no fracasaban nunca, eran: insulto, amenaza,

ironía, risa malévola y (cosa extraña), autocompasión.

"No recuerdo que alguna vez me hayas insultado directamente y

con palabras concretas. Tampoco era necesario, ya que tenías otros

recursos, aparte de que en las conversaciones en casa y en el negocio

los insultos volaban a mi alrededor, cayendo sobre otros, en tal cantidad

que, siendo todavía un niño, me dejaban a veces casi aturdido;

además, no había motivo para no referirlos también a mí, ya que las

personas a las que insultabas no eran sin duda peores que yo, y con

toda seguridad no estabas más descontento de ellas que de mí. Y también

en esto aparecía tu indescifrable falta de culpa e inmunidad; tú

prohibías

los insultos de los demás.

"Reforzabas los insultos con amenazas, y éstas ya me alcanzaban

también a mí. Me aterraba, por ejemplo, la siguiente: "Te destrozaré

como un pez". A pesar de saber yo que nada peor seguía a tales palabras

(por cierto, cuando era niño no lo sabía), mi concepción de tu

poder casi me convencía de que eras capaz de hacerlo. Era terrible

también cuando corrías dando gritos alrededor de la mesa para asir a

uno de nosotros, aunque en realidad ni siquiera querías tocarlo, pero

hacías como fuese, hasta que por fin parecía rescatarnos mi madre. Una

vez más, así creía el niño, había salvado la vida gracias a tu clemencia

y seguía llevándola como un inmerecido regalo tuyo. Aquí pueden

mencionarse también las amenazas acerca de las consecuencias de

desobedecerte. Si comenzaba a hacer algo que no fuera de tu gusto y tú

me amenazabas con el fracaso, el respeto por tu opinión era tan grande

en mí, que el fracaso, aunque fuese mucho más tarde, era irremediable.

Perdí la confianza en mis actos. Yo era inconstante, indeciso. A medida

que fui creciendo aumentó el material que podías señalar como

testimonio de mi inutilidad; poco a poco, en ciertos aspectos, comenzaste

a tener razón. Una vez más me guardo de afirmar que llegué a ser

como soy sólo a causa de ti; tú acentuabas únicamente lo que ya existía,

pero lo acentuabas enormemente, porque eras muy poderoso frente

a mí y empleabas en eso todo tu poder.

"Tenías singular confianza en la educación mediante la ironía.

Ella era también lo que más se adecuaba a tu superioridad sobre mí.

Una exhortación de tu parte tenía habitualmente esta forma: "¿No puedes

hacer esto así o así?, ¿esto con seguridad ya sería demasiado para

ti?, ¿para esto naturalmente ya no tienes tiempo?" u otra parecida, y

cada una de estas preguntas acompañada por una sonrisa maliciosa y

un rostro agrio. Uno estaba castigado, en cierto modo, antes de saber

que había hecho algo malo. Eran irritantes también esas reconvenciones

dirigidas en tercera persona, es decir, que por consiguiente ni siquiera

era uno digno de la despectiva interpelación directa:

aparentemente te dirigías a mi madre, pero dirigiéndote en realidad amí, que me hallaba presente: "Esto, por supuesto, no puede esperarse

del señor hijo", y cosas por el estilo. (Ello trajo como consecuencia que

yo me atreviera, y después por costumbre que eso ya ni se me ocurriese,

a preguntarte algo directamente, estando presente mi madre. Para el

niño era mucho menos peligroso preguntar a su madre, que estaba

sentada a su lado: "¿Cómo está mi padre?", quedando así a salvo de

sorpresas). Hubo también casos, naturalmente, en que uno estaba completamente

de acuerdo con la peor de las ironías cuando se refería a

otro, por ejemplo, a Elli, con la cual viví yo enojado durante años. Para

mí, era una fiesta de maldad, de perversa fruición, cuando casi en todas

las comidas se la apostrofaba así: "A diez metros de la mesa tiene que

estar sentada esa muchachota", y cuando después pretendías imitarla,

demostrando exageradamente cuán grande era el disgusto que te producía

su manera de sentarse, sin el más leve rastro de amabilidad o de

humor, sino como un exacerbado enemigo. Cuántas veces tuvo que

repetirse esta escena y otras semejantes, y cuán poco, en realidad, has

logrado con ello. Creo que esto se debe a que el grado de ira y de enojo

no parecía estar en relación correcta con el asunto; se tenía la sensación

de que tu cólera no podía haber sido provocada por esa nimiedad del

estar sentado lejos de la mesa, sino que existía en su entera magnitud

ya desde un principio, y hubiese tomado sólo por casualidad ese preciso

detalle como pretexto para su descarga. Y como uno tenía la certeza

de que siempre encontrarías un pretexto y, conjuntamente, la convicción

de no ser apaleado, uno no prestaba mayormente atención y se

insensibilizaba además bajo la constante amenaza. Se convertía uno en

una criatura huraña, desatenta, desobediente, que buscaba constantemente

una forma de huída, una huída interior casi siempre. Así, tú

sufrías, y sufríamos nosotros, Desde tu punto de vista tenías toda la

razón cuando, con los dientes apretados y esa risa gutural que por primera

vez había hecho entrever al niño fantasías infernales, solías decir,

con amargura (como últimamente a propósito de una carta de Constantinopla):

"¡Qué sociedad ésta!"

"Totalmente incompatible con esta actitud hacia tus hijos aparecía

el hecho, bastante frecuente en verdad, de tus lamentaciones en público. Confieso que, de niño, no me inspiraba sentimiento alguno (más

tarde sí, ciertamente) y no comprendía cómo podías pretender encontrar

compasión alguna. Siendo tan gigantesco en todo sentido, ¿qué

interés podía tener para ti nuestra compasión y menos aún nuestra

ayuda? Tú, en verdad, tenías que despreciarla, como a nosotros mismos

con tanta frecuencia. Por consiguiente, no creía yo en tus quejas y

procuraba encontrar una intención oculta tras ellas. Sólo más tarde

comprendí que realmente sufrías mucho por tus hijos; pero en aquel

entonces, cuando tus quejas, aún en circunstancias distintas, hubiesen

podido encontrar un espíritu infantil, abierto, libre de escrúpulos, y

dispuesto para la ayuda, ellas tenían que parecerme sólo medios educativos

y humillantes demasiado evidentes, y no muy eficaces como

tales, pero con el efecto secundario nocivo de que el niño se habituara

a no tomar en serio justamente las cosas que hubiera debido tomar muy

en cuenta.

"Hubo también, por suerte, momentos de excepción, en particular

cuando sufrías en silencio, y el amor y la bondad vencían con su intensidad

los obstáculos y conmovían invariablemente. Sucedía raras veces,

pero era maravilloso. Así por ejemplo, cuando se te veía en el

negocio, en los ardientes días del verano, dormitando a mediodía, después

del almuerzo, cansado, el codo apoyado en el escritorio; o cuando

venías a visitarnos los domigos, en nuestro lugar de veraneo, rendido

de fatiga; o cuando mi madre estaba gravemente enferma, y tú, estremecido

por el llanto, te aferrabas a la biblioteca; o cuando estuve enfermo

yo, la última vez, y viniste silenciosamente a verme, en el cuarto

de Ottla, y te paraste en el umbral, y estiraste el cuello a fin de verme

en la cama, y me saludaste sólo con la mano, por consideración. En

tales momentos, se echaba uno a llorar de felicidad, y hoy vuelvo a

llorar mientras lo escribo.

"Tienes también un modo particularmente bello y poco frecuente

de sonreír, tranquilo, apacible y afable, capaz de hacer por entero feliz

a aquel que lo recibe. No puedo recordar si durante mi infancia tu sonrisa

me fue dedicada especialmente alguna vez, pero sin duda ha debido

ser así, ya que no puede admitirse que me la hayas negado entonces, cuando aún te parecía inocente, cuando era todavía tu gran esperanza.

Por mi parte, tampoco estas impresiones cordiales han tenido a la larga

otro efecto que el de aumentar mi sentimiento de culpa, haciendo que

el mundo me fuera más incomprensible aún.

"Prefería atenerme a la realidad perdurable. En parte, a fin de defenderme

de ti, y en parte como una especie de venganza, pronto comencé

a observar, reunir y exagerar pequeñas ridiculeces que

observaba en ti. Por ejemplo, la facilidad con que te dejabas deslumbrar

por personas que sólo en apariencia, en la mayoría de los casos,

ocupaban una posición más elevada que tú, o tu incansable costumbre

de contar lo ocurrido, digamos con algún consejero imperial o algo

parecido (además estas cosas me dolían porque tú, mi padre, necesitabas

esas comprobaciones fútiles de tu valer, jactándote de ellas). O

bien observaba tu predilección por las expresiones procaces pronunciadas

con la voz más alta posible, y de las que te reías como si hubieras

acertado a decir algo particularmente brillante, cuando en realidad

no se trataba más que de alguna indecencia nimia y común (al mismo

tiempo, era también, por cierto, una manifestación de tu fuerza vital,

que me avergonzaba). Naturalmente, hubo oportunidad para gran cantidad

de tales observaciones, y de muy diverso tipo; yo me sentía feliz

al hacerlas, porque me daban motivos para murmuraciones y burlas; tú

lo notabas a veces, te disgustabas, te parecían maldad, falta de respeto,

pero, tienes que creerlo, para mí no eran más que un medio, por otra

parte inservible, para subsistir; eran como esas bromas que se difunden

acerca de los dioses y de los reyes, bromas que no sólo están vinculadas

con el respeto más profundo, sino que hasta son parte de éste.

"También tú, al hallarte en situación parecida y concorde ante mí,

ensayabas una especie de contraataque; solías señalarme cuan extraordinariamente

buena era mi situación en la vida y qué bien se me había

tratado en realidad; esto es cierto, pero no creo que, bajo el imperio de

circunstancias irremediables, me haya servido de algo.

"Es verdad que mi madre fue infinitamente buena conmigo, pero

aún esto se hallaba, a mi modo de ver, referido a ti: en relación nada

buena por lo tanto. Mi madre, sin saberlo, desempeñaba el papel delbatidor en una cacería. Si bien la educación que me diste, en alguna

circunstancia improbable, hubiera podido incitarme a adoptar una

actitud de terquedad, aversión o hasta odio, ella intercedía con su bondad,

con su palabra sensata (en la confusión de mi infancia ella era

para mí el arquetipo de la sensatez), devolviéndome el equilibrio, pero

también empujándome de nuevo hacia tu círculo, del cual, de otra

manera, quizá me hubiera evadido, para bien de ambos. O bien la situación

se presentaba de manera tal que no se producía una reconciliación

verdadera; mi madre sólo me protegía, en secreto, de ti, me daba

algo en secreto. Y entonces yo volvía a ser otra vez el ser que huye de

la luz, el estafador, el culpable consciente, el cual, debido a su nulidad,

debía alcanzar por caminos tortuosos aquello a que creía tener derecho.

Naturalmente, me acostumbré también a alcanzar por esos caminos

aquello a lo que, aún en mi opinión, no tenía derecho alguno. Y esto

implicaba un nuevo aumento de mi sentimiento de culpa.

"También es verdad que nunca me golpeaste realmente. Pero esos

gritos, ese enrojecimiento de tu rostro, ese rápido movimiento para

quitarte los tiradores y colocarlos deliberadamente en el respaldo de la

silla, todo eso era casi peor para mí.

"Es como uno cuando va a ser ahorcado. Si realmente lo ahorcan,

está muerto y todo se acabó. Pero si tiene que asistir a todos los preparativos

para su ejecución y sólo cuando el nudo corredizo ya cuelga

ante sus ojos se entera del indulto, es posible que quede afectado por

ello durante toda su vida. Además, de tantas veces en que, según tu

opinión claramente expresada, merecía yo una paliza de la que me

salvaba por poco, gracias a tu perdón, sólo conseguía acumular un

sentimiento de culpa todavía más grande. Desde todos los ángulos, yo

quedaba siempre culpable frente a ti.

"Siempre me echaste en cara (y no solamente a solas, sino también

en presencia de otros, y tú nunca advertiste cuán humillante era

esto último, y siempre los asuntos con tus hijos fueron asuntos públicos)

que yo viviera sin privaciones, tranquilo, bien abrigado y servido

gracias a tu trabajo; recuerdo al respecto observaciones que posiblemente

han trazado verdaderos surcos en mi cerebro, como por ejemplo: "A los siete años, ya tenía que andar en un carro a través de los pueblos",

"dormíamos todos en un solo cuarto", "éramos felices cuando

teníamos papas", "durante años he tenido llagas abiertas en las piernas,

por falta de suficiente ropa de abrigo", "ya de muchacho tenía yo que ir

a Pisek a trabajar en un negocio", "de casa no recibía nada, ni siquiera

durante el servicio militar; todavía, enviaba dinero a casa", "pero, a

pesar de todo, a pesar de todo, un padre era para mí siempre un padre,

¿quién reconoce esto hoy? ¿Qué saben los hijos?, ¡eso no lo ha pensado

nadie!, ¿quién entiende esto, hoy?". En otras circunstancias, tales

recuerdos hubiesen podido ser un excelente recurso educativo; hubieran

servido para estimular y fortalecer la capacidad de sobrellevar

parecidos sacrificios y privaciones que los que había tenido que sufrir

mi padre; pero tú no deseabas eso, de ninguna manera; la situación,

gracias a tus incansables esfuerzos, había cambiado, y ya no había

oportunidad para sobresalir en la forma en que tú lo habías hecho. Una

oportunidad semejante sólo podría haberse creado mediante la violencia

o la rebelión; hubiera sido necesario escaparse de casa (dando por

supuesto que se contara con la fuerza y la decisión suficientes, y que

mi madre no se opusiera, evitándolo con otros medios). Pero tú no

deseabas eso, de ninguna manera, lo definías como ingratitud, exaltación,

desobediencia, traición, insensatez. O sea que, mientras que por

un lado nos tentabas a hacerlo mediante el ejemplo, el comentario y la

humillación, por el otro nos lo prohibías con la más rotunda severidad.

Si no fuese así, hubieras tenido que mostrarte verdaderamente encantado,

abstracción hecha de los detalles circunstanciales, de la aventura de

Ottla en Zürau. Ella quiso ir a la tierra de donde tú habías venido, quiso

tener trabajo y sacrificios corno los que habías tenido tú, no quiso

disfrutar de los éxitos de tu trabajo, así como tú también habías sido

independiente de tu padre. ¿Eran intenciones tan horribles? ¿Tan alejadas

de tu ejemplo y de tus enseñanzas? Verdad que las intenciones de

Ottla fracasaron finalmente, fueron ejecutadas tal vez en forma algo

ridícula, con demasiado ruido, y sin la debida consideración a sus padres.

Pero, ¿tuvo ella exclusivamente la culpa, o la tuvieron también

las circunstancias, y antes que nada, tu actitud de frialdad para conella? Acaso (como más tarde pretendías persuadirte), ¿te era ella menos

extraña en el negocio que después en Zürau? ¿Y no hubieras podido,

con toda seguridad (en el supuesto caso de que hubieses podido avenirte

a ello), convertir esa aventura en algo verdaderamente útil, por

medio del estímulo, el consejo, el cuidado y, hasta quizás solamente,

con la tolerancia?

"En relación con tales experiencias acostumbrabas decir, como

amarga broma, que nos iba demasiado bien. Pero esa broma no era tal,

en cierto sentido. Lo que tú debiste conquistar mediante la lucha, nosotros

lo recibíamos de tus manos, pero la lucha por la vida, que a ti te

fue accesible de inmediato, y que por supuesto nosotros no podemos

tampoco eludir, tuvimos que enfrentarla más tarde, en la edad adulta,

con armas infantiles. No quiero decir con esto que nuestra situación sea

necesariamente más desfavorable de lo que fue la tuya entonces. Es

más bien igual (sin comparar, lógicamente, las disposiciones básicas);

nuestra desventaja sólo consiste en que nosotros no podemos vanagloriarnos

de nuestra miseria, ni humillar a nadie con ella, tal como tú lo

has hecho con la tuya. Tampoco niego que me hubiera sido posible

disfrutar verdaderamente de los resultados de tu grande y exitosa labor,

que hubiera podido aprovecharlos y continuar tu obra, para tu felicidad,

pero a ello se oponía nuestro distanciamiento. Yo podía disfrutar

lo que me dabas, sólo que acompañado de vergüenza, de cansancio, de

debilidad, de sentimiento de culpa. Por eso, sólo pude agradecerte

como un mendigo y no con hechos.

"El resultado visible e inmediato de esta educación fue que huyera

de todo lo que aún de lejos te recordase. En primer lugar, del negocio.

Ese negocio, de por sí, y especialmente durante mi niñez, como era

un negocio a la calle, hubiera podido agradarme; de noche, iluminado,

había en él tanto movimiento, se veían y oían tantas cosas, y yo podía

de vez en cuando ayudar aquí y allí, hacerme notar, pero antes que

nada podía admirarte, con tu extraordinario talento comercial, como

vendías, cómo tratabas a la gente, cómo hacías bromas, cómo eras de

incansable, cómo acertabas en seguida con la solución en los casos de

duda, etcétera; aún atando un paquete o abriendo un cajón, eras unespectáculo digno de verse, y todo eso en conjunto no constituía en

verdad una escuela elemental nada desdeñable. Pero, como poco a

poco me fuiste asustando en todo sentido, y el negocio y tú se confundieron,

también éste me resultó desagradable. Cosas que al comienzo

me habían parecido naturales allí, llegaron a torturarme y avergonzarme,

especialmente tu manera de tratar al personal. No sé si también era

así en la mayoría de los negocios (en Assicurazioni Generali, por

ejemplo, el trato era, en mis tiempos, realmente semejante; expliqué al

director, no ajustándome por entero a la verdad, pero tampoco era por

entero mentira, que mi renuncia se debía a que no puedo soportar los

insultos, aunque por otra parte, no estaban ni siquiera dirigidos a mí; ya

en mi casa me había vuelto dolorosamente sensible a ellos) pero los

otros negocios no me preocupaban durante mi niñez. A ti, en cambio,

yo te veía gritar, insultar y rabiar en el negocio, de una manera tal que,

a mi parecer de aquel entonces, no sucedía en parte alguna del mundo.

Y no sólo se trataba de insultos, sino también de otras formas de tiranía.

Como, por ejemplo, cuando arrojabas del mostrador, de un manotazo,

mercaderías que, no querías reconocer, habías confundido con

otras, y el dependiente tenía que levantarlas (sólo la inconsciencia de tu

ira hubiera podido ser una pequeña excusa). O tus, palabras constantes,

referidas a un dependiente tísico: "¡Que reviente, ese perro enfermo!".

A tus empleados los llamabas "enemigos pagados", y lo eran, pero, aún

antes de que lo fuesen, tú me parecías ser su "enemigo que paga". Allí

recibí también la importante lección de que tú podías ser injusto; por

mí mismo no lo hubiese llegado a notar tan rápidamente, se habían

acumulado en mí demasiados sentimientos de culpa que te daban la

razón; pero allí había, de acuerdo con mi opinión infantil, después

corregida en parte, pero no demasiado, personas extrañas que trabajaban

para nosotros y que, en retribución, tenían que vivir víctimas de un

miedo constante ante ti. Es verdad que exageraba, ya que sin más suponía

que causabas a esa gente una impresión tan terrible como a mí.

Si esto hubiese sido así, ellos seguramente no hubieran podido vivir;

pero como eran personas adultas, la mayoría con nervios excelentes, se

desasían con facilidad de los insultos que, al fin de cuentas, te hacíanmucho más daño a ti que a ellos. Pero a mí se me hacía insoportable el

negocio, me recordaba demasiado mi relación contigo: aun dejando de

lado tu interés por la empresa y tu pasión de dominio, sólo como comerciante

eras tan superior a todos los que alguna vez aprendieron algo

de ti, que no podía satisfacerte ninguna de sus realizaciones; de la

misma manera, siempre tenías que estar insatisfecho conmigo. Por eso,

necesariamente, tenía que pertenecer yo al partido del personal, especialmente

porque mi desasosiego no me permitía comprender cómo se

podía insultar así a un extraño; en consecuencia yo deseaba reconciliar

al personal, al que, según mi manera de ver, suponía terriblemente

indignado contigo, con nuestra familia, y aun para mi propia seguridad.

Para esto ya no bastaba con observar ante ellos una conducta sencilla,

correcta, ni siquiera humilde; debía hasta ser sumiso, no solamente

saludando primero sino también, cuando fuera posible, eludiendo la

respuesta. Y si yo, la persona insignificante, les hubiese lamido los pies

en el suelo, aún así no hubiera podido compensar la forma en que tú, el

amo, los pisoteabas desde arriba. Este vínculo con que me hallaba

ligado con mis semejantes, obró, más allá del negocio, en el porvenir.

(Algo semejante, aunque no tan peligroso ni de tan hondas raíces como

en mí, es por ejemplo la predilección de Ottla por el trato con la gente

humilde, sus relaciones con el personal de servicio, que tanto te indignaban,

y otras cosas parecidas). Finalmente, casi terminé por tenerle

miedo al negocio y, de cualquier manera, hacía tiempo que ya no era

asunto mío, aun antes de ingresar en el colegio secundario, con lo cual

me alejé más todavía. Además, me parecía excesivo para mi capacidad,

ya que, como tú decías, consumía aun la tuya. Tu inventabas entonces

(esto a mí hoy me conmueve y avergüenza) extraer siquiera de mi

aversión hacia el negocio, hacia tu obra, que te debía resultar muy

dolorosa, alguna dulzura para ti, afirmando que yo carecía de cualidades

para el comercio, que tenía ideas más elevadas en la cabeza y cosas

parecidas. Mi madre, naturalmente, se alegraba con esta explicación

tuya, y aunque forzada, también yo en mi vanidad y mi angustia me

dejaba influir por ella. Pero si, única o verdaderamente, hubiesen sido

"ideas más elevadas" las que me alejaban del negocio (ese negocio queahora, pero sólo ahora, odio sinceramente, realmente), debieran haberse

manifestado en forma distinta, y no dejándome nadar tranquilo y

medroso a través del colegio y de los estudios de derecho hasta llegar

por último a mi escritorio de empleado.

"Si quería escapar de ti, también debía hacerlo de la familia, y

hasta de mi madre. En ella, era siempre posible encontrar protección,

pero tan sólo en relación contigo. Te amaba demasiado, demasiada era

su fidelidad hacia ti como para que, en la lucha del hijo, ella pudiese

constituir, en forma duradera, un poder espiritual independiente. Reconocerlo

fue una intuición correcta del niño, porque, a través de los

años, mi madre se unió cada vez más a ti, en tanto conservaba siempre,

en lo que le concernía, suave y dignamente su independencia, dentro de

límites modestos, y sin molestarte jamás, en el fondo; aceptó, con el

tiempo, más con el sentimiento que con la razón, cada vez más ciega y

completamente, tus fallos y condenas referentes a los hijos, en particular

en el serio problema de Ottla. No obstante, es necesario recordar

siempre, por cierto, cuán martirizante y completamente agotadora ha

sido la situación de mi madre en la familia. Se atormentaba con el

negocio, con los quehaceres de la casa, compartía por partida doble las

enfermedades de la familia, pero la culminación de todo fue el haber

sufrido esa situación intermedia entre nosotros Y tú. Siempre fuieste

cariñoso y considerado con ella, pero en ese sentido, al igual que nosotros

tú nunca te preocupaste por ella. Sin ninguna consideración

descargábamos sobre ella nuestros golpes, tú por tu lado y nosotros por

el nuestro. Era una derivación, no veíamos nada malo en ello, sólo

interesaba la lucha que librabas tú contra nosotros y nosotros contra ti,

descargándolo todo sobre ella. Tampoco era ninguna contribución

favorable a nuestra educación infantil ver cómo, sin culpa alguna de tu

parte, por supuesto, la martirizabas a causa de nosotros. Eso hasta

justificaba en apariencia nuestra conducta para con ella, conducta que,

de otra manera, no hubiera tenido justificación. Cuánto ha sufrido por

nosotros, por culpa tuya, y cuánto por ti, por culpa nuestra, sin contar

aquellos casos en que tú tenías razón, porque ella nos malcriaba, aún

cuando esa "malcrianza" pudo haber sido a veces una manifestaciónsilenciosa e inconsciente contra tu sistema. Es lógico que mi madre no

hubiera podido soportar todo esto, si no hubiese extraído del amor

hacia todos nosotros y de la felicidad que le producía ese amor, las

fuerzas para soportarlo.

"Las hermanas sólo en parte me acompañaban. La que se hallaba

en mejor situación con respecto a ti era Valli. Siendo ella la más apegada

a mi madre, también se sometía a ti en forma semejante, sin gran

esfuerzo ni daño. Pero tú también la tratabas, por consideración a mi

madre, con más cordialidad, aunque en ella había poco material de los

Kafka cuando se manifestaba en las mujeres. La relación de Valli contigo

hubiese podido ser aún más cordial si no la hubiésemos estropeados

nosotros.

"Elli es el único ejemplo de éxito casi completo en la ruptura y

evasión de tu círculo. De ella es de quien hubieras esperado menos, de

considerar su infancia: era una criatura torpe, cansada, miedosa, indolente,

atormentada, en exceso sumisa, maliciosa, haragana, golosa,

avarienta; yo apenas si podía mirarla, de ninguna manera hablarle,

tanto me recordaba a mí mismo, tan parecido era el influjo de la educación

bajo la cual se encontraba. Su avaricia, en particular, me era detestable,

tal vez porque yo era más avaro aún. La avaricia, sin duda, es

uno de los signos más auténticos de la infelicidad profunda; tan inseguro

estaba yo de todas las cosas, que en verdad sólo poseía lo que ya

tenía en mis manos o en mi boca o, por lo menos, lo que estaba en

camino hacia ellas, y justamente eso era lo que me quitaba ella, que se

encontraba en situación semejante a la mía. Pero todo esto cambió

cuando, todavía joven (eso es lo más importante) se fue de casa, se

caso, tuvo hijos, y se volvió alegre, despreocupada, valiente, generosa,

desinteresada, llena de esperanzas. Es realmente increíble cómo no has

notado en absoluto ese cambio, cómo de cualquier manera no lo has

apreciado en su justo valor, a tal punto estás cegado por el rencor que

siempre sentiste contra ella, y que en el fondo sigues sintiendo, sólo

que ahora se ha vuelto menos actual, ya que Elli ya no vive más con

nosotros y, por otra parte, tu cariño por Félix y tu simpatía por Karl lehan restado importancia. Pero Gerti a veces debe expiar todavía ese

rencor.

"Acerca de Ottla, apenas si me atrevo a escribir; sé que con ello

pongo en juego todas las esperanzas del resultado que espero de esta

carta. En circunstancias normales, es decir, cuando no se halla en peligro

ni padece ningún sufrimiento especial, tú sientes odio por ella; tú

mismo me has confesado que, a tu parecer, ella te causa siempre intencionalmente

sufrimientos y disgustos, y que, en tanto tú sufras por su

causa, ella se sentirá satisfecha y alegre. Una especie de demonio, por

lo tanto. Qué distanciamiento enorme, aún mayor que el nuestro, debe

haberse producido entre tú y ella para que sea posible semejante desconocimiento.

Ella está tan lejos de ti que apenas la ves ya, y en el

lugar donde la supones colocas un espectro. Admito que su caso ha

sido una tarea difícil para ti. Si bien yo no puedo abarcar por entero ese

caso tan complicado, puedo decir no obstante que había allí algo como

una especie de Löwy, equipada con las mejores armas de los Kafka.

Entre nosotros, no hubo prácticamente lucha; yo bien pronto quedé

derrotado; sólo subsistió después evasión, amargura, tristeza, conflicto

interior. Ustedes dos, en cambio, estaban siempre en actitud de lucha,

siempre frescos, siempre vigorosos. Era un espectáculo tan magnífico

como desolador. Al comienzo, se encontraban uno muy cerca del otro,

y aún hoy, de nosotros cuatro, es quizá Ottla la expresión más pura del

matrimonio entre tú y mi madre y de las fuerzas que allí se unieron.

Ignoro cuál fue la causa que les privó de la felicidad que surge de la

armonía entre padre e hija, aunque estoy tentado a creer que la evolución

del caso fue semejante a la del mío. En cuanto a ti. La tiranía de tu

carácter; en cuanto a ella, la terquedad, la susceptibilidad, el sentido de

la justicia, la inquietud característica de los Löwy, y todo ello apoyado

por la conciencia de la fuerza de los Kafka. Sin duda, yo también he

contribuido a influir sobre ella, pero menos que por mi propia iniciativa,

por el mero hecho de mi existencia. Además, ella había llegado la

última, a un medio donde las relaciones entre las fuerzas estaban ya

determinadas, y pudo formarse su opinión personal utilizando el abundante

material que tenía a su alcance. Hasta me es posible imaginartenía que arrojarse en tus brazos o en los de tus adversarios; sin duda,

en ese momento desperdiciaste la ocasión y la rechazaste; ustedes dos,

de haber sido posible, hubieran llegado, a ser una pareja magníficamente

concorde. Aunque con ello hubiese perdido un aliado, el espectáculo

ofrecido por los dos me hubiese compensado con creces; y

también a ti, la felicidad incalculable de encontrar al fin, por lo menos

en uno de tus hijos, entera satisfacción, te hubiese cambiado muy en

favor mío. Todo esto, en verdad, es hoy sólo un sueño. Ottla no tiene

vínculo alguno con su padre; debe, como yo, buscar sola su camino, y

ese algo más de esperanza, de confianza en sí misma, de salud, de

irreflexividad que posee en comparación conmigo, la muestra a tus

ojos más malvada y más traidora que yo. Lo comprendo: desde tu

punto de vista no puedes verla de otro modo. Es más, aún ella misma

es capaz de verse con tus ojos, de compartir tu sufrimiento y no quedar

angustiada (la angustia es cosa mía), pero sí muy triste. Es ver-dad que

en contradicción aparente con lo que digo, nos ves a menudo hablando

en voz baja y riéndonos juntos, y a veces oyes que te mencionamos.

Tienes la impresión de que somos insolentes conspiradores, curiosos

conspiradores. Tú, por cierto, eres siempre un tema principal en nuestras

conversaciones, como así también de nuestros pensamientos, pero

en verdad no nos reunimos con el fin de urdir algo contra ti, sino para

discutir juntos, con nuestra mejor buena voluntad, con bromas, con

seriedad, con amor, con terquedad, con enojo, con aversión, con resignación,

con sentimiento de culpa, con todas las fuerzas de la razón y

del corazón, en todos sus detalles, en todos sus aspectos, en todos sus

motivos, desde lejos y desde cerca, ese proceso terrible que flota entre

nosotros y tú, del que constantemente afirmas ser juez, cuando en verdad

sólo eres, por lo menos en gran parte (dejo aquí la puerta abierta

para todos los errores que, desde luego, puedo cometer), una parte, tan

débil y ofuscada como nosotros.

"Un ejemplo instructivo, en relación con todo esto, es el efecto de

tu educación sobre Irma. Por una parte, era una extraña, llegó al negocio

en edad adulta, su relación contigo era la de una empleada con supatrón, es decir, sólo parcial, y en una edad en que era capaz de resistir

tu influencia; pero otra parte era también una pariente consaguínea,

respetaba en ti sólo al hermano de su padre, y tenías sobre ella más

poder que el de un simple patrón. Y sin embargo ella, que a pesar de su

cuerpo débil era tan capaz, inteligente, aplicada, modesta, fiel, desinteresada

y leal, que te amaba como tío y admiraba como jefe, que antes y

después sobresalió en otros puestos, no era una empleada muy buena

para ti. En realidad, su situación para contigo, por supuesto también

por influencia nuestra, era la de una hija, y el poder compulsivo de tu

carácter era con ella tan grande que acabó por desarrollar (es cierto que

sólo frente a ti, y, es de esperarlo, sin grave daño para la niña), distracción,

negligencia, mal humor, quizás un poco de terquedad, en la medida

en que le fue posible, y esto sin tener en cuenta que era enfermiza,

no muy feliz por lo demás, y que pesaba sobre ella la situación de un

hogar desgraciado. Lo significativo para mí de tu actitud para con ella

lo resumiste en una frase que llegó a ser clásica para nosotros, que es

casi una blasfemia, pero que demuestra con claridad la inocencia que

hay en tu manera de tratar a las personas: "La bendita me dejó bastante

porquería".

"Aún podría describir más ejemplos de tu influencia y de la lucha

contra ella, pero entraría entonces en un terreno inseguro y tendría que

imaginar; por otra parte, cuando más te alejas del negocio y de la familia,

tanto más amable te vuelves, más tolerante, más cortés, más

considerado, más comprensivo (exteriormente, quiero decir); más o

menos, por ejemplo, como un autócrata que, cuando se halla fuera de

las fronteras de su país, no tiene motivo para seguir siendo tiránico y

puede mostrarse bondadoso aún para con las gentes de la más baja

capa social. Y esto se confirma viendo, por ejemplo, las fotografías de

Franzensbad, donde apareces siempre tan elegante y erguido entre las

personas pequeñas y hoscas, como un rey que estuviera de viaje. Verdad

que también los hijos podrían haber sacado provecho de esto, aunque,

cosa imposible, hubieran tenido que ser capaces de reconocerlo

desde niños, y yo no hubiera tenido así que estar viviendo constantemente en mi interior, dentro de ese círculo severísimo, oprimente, de tu

influencia.

"Así, no sólo no perdí, como tú dices, el sentimiento de la familia,

sino que por el contrario conservaba aún ese sentimiento, pero en su

faz negativa, aplicándolo a la separación (por cierto interminable) de ti.

Pero las relaciones con personas ajenas a la familia se perjudicaron,

por tu influencia, tal vez más todavía. Cometes un grave error si supones

que por los demás lo hago todo por amor y lealtad, y nada por la

familia, por frialdad y traición. Lo repito por décima vez: en otras

circunstancias, hubiera sido también, probablemente, un hombre miedoso

y huraño, pero de allí a donde he llegado queda en realidad todavía

un largo y oscuro camino. (Hasta este momento es relativamente

poco lo que en esta carta he callado adrede, pero ahora y más adelante

tendré que callar algunas cosas que, para ti y para mí, resultan muy

difíciles de confesar). Digo esto para que, cuando en el conjunto, aquí

o allá aparezca algo oscuro, no creas que es por falta de pruebas, por el

contrario, existen pruebas que podrían hacer el cuadro insoportablemente

nítido y crudo. No es fácil hallar al respecto un término medio).

Por otra parte, basta con recordar aquí los hechos anteriores: yo había

perdido frente a ti la confianza en mí mismo, y adquirido en cambio un

ilimitado sentimiento de culpa. (Recordando, esta falta de límites,

escribí cierta vez sobre alguien, acertadamente, que "temía que la vergüenza

llegara a sobrevivirle"). No me era posible, cuando me encontraba

con otras personas, transformarme repentinamente; más bien,

frente a ellas, mi sentimiento de culpa se agudizaba más todavía, ya

que, como dije antes, debía indemnizarlos por el daño que tú les causabas,

y del que yo compartía la responsabilidad. Además, siempre tenías

objeciones, abiertamente o en secreto, contra cualquiera de las personas

con quienes me tratase, y también por esto tenía que pedirles perdón.

La desconfianza que tratabas de inculcarme, en el negocio o en

casa, contra la mayoría de las personas (nómbrame por lo menos una

sola que en mi infancia significara algo para mí y a quien no hayas

criticado, por lo menos una vez, dejándola por el suelo), esa desconfianza

que a ti no te afectaba en grado alguno (tú eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarla, y además sólo era tal vez un emblema

del soberano), esa desconfianza que, a mis ojos de niño, no se

confirmaba nunca, ya que en todas partes sólo veía personas inaccesiblemente

excelentes, se convirtió en desconfianza hacia mí mismo y en

una continua angustia ante los demás. Por lo tanto, no tuve en general

posibilidad alguna de salvarme de ti. Tu error consistió, en que desconocieras

por entero mis verdaderas relaciones con la gente y en suponer,

desconfiado y celoso (¿niego acaso que me quieres?), que me

resarcía en alguna otra parte de mi evasión de la familia, creyendo

imposible que viviese también de la misma manera fuera de ella. Además,

la duda acerca de mi buen juicio, durante mi niñez, contenía en

ese sentido cierto consuelo. Me decía: "Exageras, como todos los jóvenes

sientes como grandes excepciones lo que sólo son tonterías". Pero

ese consuelo lo perdí más tarde, con una mayor visión del mundo.

"Tampoco el judaísmo me ha salvado de ti. De por sí, en ese terreno,

hubiese sido posible concebir una salvación, pero más aún, hubiese

sido posible concebir que en el judaísmo ambos nos

encontráramos a nosotros mismos o que, más todavía, saliéramos juntos

de allí. ¡Pero, qué clase de judaísmo me legaste! En el correr de los

años, lo he considerado más o menos de tres maneras distintas.

"Cuando niño, de acuerdo contigo, me recriminaba a mí mismo

por no asistir al templo con suficiente asiduidad, por no ayunar, etc. No

creía cometer con ello una injusticia para conmigo, sino para contigo, y

la conciencia de culpa, siempre alerta, me atormentaba.

"Más tarde, cuando adolescente, no comprendía cómo con tu nada

de judaísmos de que disponías, eras capaz de echarme en cara que yo

por "piedad", según tu expresión, no me esforzara por practicar una

nada similar. Era, en efecto, hasta donde yo alcanzaba a ver, una nada,

una broma, ni siquiera una broma. Ibas al templo cuatro días al año,

allí te hallabas en el mejor de los casos más cerca de los indiferentes

que de aquellos que tomaban la cosa en serio, cumplías con las oraciones

por formalidad, me asombrabas a veces cuando me señalabas en el

devocionario el pasaje que yo precisamente estaba recitando, y además,

con tal de que estuviese en el templo, eso era lo principal, podía yoescurrirme por donde quisiese. Me pasaba bostezando y dormitando las

muchas horas que había que estar allí (creo que nunca después me he

aburrido tanto como entonces, salvo en la academia de baile), y trataba

de distraerme como pudiera con las pequeñas variaciones que se producían

en la ceremonia, por ejemplo, cuando abrían el arca de la

Alianza, que siempre me recordaba los puestos de tiro al blanco en las

ferias de diversiones, donde también, si daba uno en el centro, se abría

la tapa de una caja, sólo que de allí surgía siempre algo interesante, no

como aquí, y siempre de nuevo, esos viejos muñecos sin cabeza. Por

otra parte, siempre tenía mucho miedo allí, no sólo de la gran cantidad

de gente con la que era natural entrar en contacto, sino también porque

cierta vez me dijiste como de paso que yo también podía ser llamado a

presentarme ante la Torá. Y esto me hizo temblar durante años. Por lo

demás, nada perturbó esencialmente mi aburrimiento, a no ser la ceremonia

de la Barmitsve, que en realidad exigía únicamente un ridículo

aprendizaje de memoria, destinado únicamente, en consecuencia, a un

examen ridículo; y luego, en lo que se refiere a ti, sólo sucesos ínfimos,

de escasa importancia, por ejemplo, cuando te llamaban a presentarte

ante la Torá y tú salías airoso de ese acontecimiento, puramente social

en mi sentir; o cuando, durante la solemne recordación de las almas, tú

te quedabas en el templo, mientras que a mi me mandaban afuera, con

lo cual, durante largo tiempo, y evidentemente por haber sido mandado

afuera y no haber podido participar activamente en ella, tuve la sensación,

apenas consciente, de que se trataba de alguna indecencia. Así

pasaban las cosas en el templo; en casa, si fuera posible, esto era más

mísero todavía; se limitaba a la celebración de la primera noche del

Seder, que se convertía cada vez más en una comedia con accesos de

risa, por cierto ya bajo el influjo de los hijos cada vez mayores. (¿Por

qué tuviste que someterte a ese influjo? Porque lo habías provocado).

Tal era, por lo tanto, el material de fe que me había sido legado; cuando

más, hay que agregar aún la mano extendida que señalaba a "los

hijos del millonario Fuchs", quienes, en los días de grandes festividades,

acompañaban a su padre al templo. Qué otra cosa podía hacerse

con semejante material, sino desasirse de él cuanto antes, me era imposible imaginarlo; precisamente, el desasirme de él me parecía la acción

más piadosa.

"Pero más tarde volví a ver de otra manera esta cuestión del judaísmo

y comprendí por qué era admisible que creyeras que yo, también

en ese sentido, te había traicionado malévolamente. Tú habías

traído, realmente, algo del judaísmo de la pequeña comunidad rural,

parecida a un ghetto, de donde habías venido; no era mucho, y disminuyó

un poco más todavía en la ciudad y en el servicio militar, pero las

impresiones y recuerdos de juventud bastaban aún para llevar una

especie de vida judía, antes que nada porque tú no necesitabas ayuda

de esa clase, ya que provenías de una estirpe fuerte, y tu manera de ser

no te permitía sentirte conmovido por escrúpulos religiosos si a ellos

no se mezclaran escrúpulos sociales. En el fondo, la fe primera que te

guiaba consistía en la creencia en la verdad incondicional de las convicciones

de acuerdo con tu manera de ser, creías por lo tanto en ti

mismo. Aún en esto quedaba todavía bastante judaísmo, aunque demasiado

poco para transmitírselo al hijo, y sus gotas se perdían en su

totalidad mientras se lo trasmitías, en parte por intrasferibles impresiones

de juventud, y en parte por tu tan temida presencia. Además, a un

niño que, como yo, había agudizado extraordinariamente su sentido de

observación a causa de tantos temores, era imposible hacerle comprender

que esas pocas insignificancias que tú ejecutabas en nombre del

judaísmo, con una indiferencia digna de su insignificancia, pudieran

tener un sentido más elevado. Tenían sentido para ti como pequeños

recuerdos de tiempos pasados, y por eso querías inculcármelas, pero

sólo podías hacerlo por medio de la insistencia o de la amenaza porque

para ti habían perdido su intrínseco valor; por un lado, esto no podría

lograrse, y por otro, tuvo que enfurecerte contra mí a causa de mi aparente

obstinación, ya que tú no reconocías de ninguna manera la debilidad

de tu posición.

"Todo esto no es un hecho aislado; algo semejante ocurría con

gran parte de esa generación judía de transición, aún relativamente

devota, que emigró desde el campo a las ciudades; era un resultado

lógico; sólo que en el caso de nuestra relación, que ya de por sí nocarecía de asperezas, añadía otra más. Aunque también a este respecto

has de creer conmigo en tu falta de culpa, deberías sin embargo buscar

la explicación de esa falta de culpa en tu carácter y en las circunstancias

de la época, y no, por el contrario, en las circunstancias exteriores,

es decir, no afirmando por ejemplo que tuviste mucho trabajo y otras

preocupaciones que te impidieron dedicarte a tales asuntos. Con esto,

trasformas tu indudable falta de culpa en injustos cargos contra los

otros. Esto puede refutarse siempre muy fácilmente, y también aquí.

No se trataba de una enseñanza cualquiera que hubieses debido inculcar

a tus hijos, sino de una vida ejemplar; si tu judaísmo hubiese sido

más firme, tu ejemplo también hubiera sido más aleccionador; esto se

sobreentiende, y no es de ninguna manera un reproche, sino únicamente

un rechazo de tus reproches. Hace poco leíste los recuerdos de

juventud de Franklin. Es verdad que te los di a leer con toda intención,

pero no por lo que observaste irónicamente (aquel pequeño pasaje

sobre el vegetarianismo), sino por las relaciones entre el autor y su

padre, tales como están descritas allí, y también las relaciones entre el

autor y su hijo, tales como se manifiestan por sí mismas en esos recuerdos

escritos para el hijo. No deseo sacar a relucir los detalles.

"Gracias a tu conducta de estos últimos años, he podido obtener

una confirmación ulterior acerca de mi concepto sobre tu judaísmo,

desde que te ha parecido que yo me ocupo más de las cosas judías. Ya

que de antemano sientes aversión por cada una de mis ocupaciones, y

en particular por mi manera de interesarme en algo, era natural que

también la sintieras en este caso. Pero, con todo, era posible esperar

que en este caso hicieras una pequeña excepción, ya que se trataba

ciertamente de un judaísmo que formaba parte de tu judaísmo, y en

consecuencia de la posibilidad de establecer nuevas relaciones entre

nosotros. No niego que estos asuntos, si hubieses demostrado interés

por ellos, hubieran podido llegar a serme sospechosos, justamente por

eso. Ni se me ocurre siquiera pretender afirmar que en ese sentido soy

mejor que tú. Pero tampoco se produjo tal prueba. Por mi intermedio,

el judaísmo llegó a ser repelente para ti, los escritos judíos eran indignos

de leerse, te "asqueaban"... Esto pudo significar que tú insistíasprecisamente en que el judaísmo, tal como me lo habías enseñado

durante mi infancia, era lo único verdadero, y que no podía haber nada

más allá. Pero que te empeñaras en eso era apenas concebible. De

manera que el "asco" (aparte de que, en primer lugar, no te lo inspiraba

el judaísmo sino yo) sólo podía significar que reconocías inconscientemente

la debilidad de tu judaísmo y de mi educación judaica, que de

ninguna manera querías que te lo recordasen, y a todo recuerdo en ese

sentido respondías con abierto odio. Por otra parte, tu estimación negativa

de mi nuevo judaísmo era muy exagerada; en primer lugar,

porque en él llevaba implícita tu maldición, y en segundo lugar porque

para su desarrollo era decisiva la relación sistemática con el prójimo, lo

que en mi caso era mortal.

"Con mayor acierto dirigías tu aversión contra mi escribir y contra

todo aquello que, desconocido para ti, se relacionaba con esa actividad.

Realmente, en ella me había independizado y alejado un buen

trecho de ti, aun cuando la situación recuerde la de un gusano que,

aplastado por un pie en su parte trasera, avanza con la parte anterior y

se arrastra hacia un costado. Me sentía en cierto modo a salvo, podía

respirar; la aversión que por supuesto sentías por mis escritos me resultaba,

por excepción, sumamente grata. Si bien mi vanidad y mi

amor propio sufrían con ese saludo, ya famoso entre nosotros, con que

recibías mis libros: "¡Déjalo sobre la mesa de luz!" (casi siempre estabas

jugando a los naipes cuando llegaba mi libro), en el fondo eso me

agradaba, no sólo por mi maldad no saciada todavía, no sólo por el

placer de esa nueva confirmación de mi concepto acerca de nuestras

relaciones, sino antes que nada porque aquella fórmula me sonaba

como si dijeras: "¡Ahora eres libre!" Naturalmente, se trataba de un

engaño, yo no era libre, o bien, en el caso más favorable, aún no lo era.

Mis escritos trataban de ti: en ellos quedaban consignadas las quejas

que yo no podía presentarte a ti, en persona. Era una despedida de ti,

que yo dilataba intencionadamente, y a la cual tú me forzabas, pero que

tomaba un camino elegido por mí. Pero, ¡qué ínfimo era todo eso! En

verdad, sólo vale la pena mencionarlo porque ocurrió en mi vida y

ejerció su dominio sobre ella (de otro modo, ni siquiera sería perceptible), en mi niñez como presentimiento, más tarde como esperanza, y

más tarde todavía, como desesperación, dictándome (si se quiere, adquiriendo

no obstante nuevamente tu forma) mis escasas e ínfimas

decisiones.

"Tomemos por ejemplo la elección de una profesión. Tú, en este

aspecto, me diste sin duda entera libertad, con tu modo magnánimo, y,

en este sentido, casi tolerante. Pero es indudable también que al hacerlo

obedeciste a las reglas generales, también aplicables en tu caso, del

tratamiento que daba a sus hijos la clase media judía, u observaste, por

lo menos, las valoraciones de esa clase social. Por último, también

contribuyó a ello uno de tus errores acerca de mí. Porque, ya sea por

orgullo paterno, por desconocimiento de mi verdadero ser o por inferencias

extraídas de mi debilidad, me consideraste siempre sumamente

aplicad. De niño, según tu parecer, estaba siempre estudiando y más

tarde escribiendo sin cesar. Esto no es verdad, ni remotamente. Más

bien podría decirse, exagerando mucho menos, que, por el contrario,

estudié poco y no aprendí nada; que algo haya aprendido, a través de

tantos años, con una memoria común y una capacidad de asimilación

que no es tan mala, no es en verdad nada notable, pero, de cualquier

manera, el resultado total de mis conocimientos, y en especial la fundamentación

de esos conocimientos, es en extremo reducido, comparado

con la inversión de tiempo y de dinero en medio de una existencia

exteriormente tranquila, sin preocupaciones, y más aún en comparación

con casi todas las personas que conozco. Es deplorable, pero

comprensible para mí. Desde que tengo uso de razón he tenido preocupaciones

tan hondas por la conservación de mi existencia espiritual,

que todo lo demás me daba lo mismo. Entre nosotros, los estudiantes

judíos son a menudo seres extraños; se encuentra entre ellos lo más

inverosímil, pero esa indiferencia mía, apenas disimulada, fría, inquebrantable,

infantilmente desvalida, que llegaba hasta el ridículo, animalmente

satisfecha de sí misma, en un niño en sí dotado de fantasía,

pero de una fantasía helada, no he vuelto a encontrarla jamás en ninguna

parte, es verdad que en mi caso fue la única defensa contra la crisis

de nervios provocada por mi angustia y por los cargos de mi conciencia. Sólo me preocupaba el cuidado de mí mismo, pero en las formas

más diversas. Por ejemplo, en forma de preocupación por mi salud;

comenzó despacio, de vez en cuando surgía un leve temor por la digestión,

por la pérdida de cabello, por una desviación en la columna

vertebral, etc., pero fue creciendo con innumerables gradaciones hasta

concluir por último en una enfermedad verdadera. Como no estaba

seguro de nada, necesitaba a cada momento una nueva confirmación de

mi existencia; o no poseía nada que fuese de mi verdadera, indudable,

única y exclusiva propiedad, como era, por cierto, un hijo desheredado,

también lo más cercano, mi propio cuerpo, se me volvió inseguro; crecí

estirándome hacia lo alto, pero no sabía qué hacer con ello, la carga era

muy pesada, la espalda se me encorvó; apenas me atrevía a moverme o

a realizar ejercicios físicos; quedé débil, asombrado ante aquello que

aún poseía, como si fuesen milagros, así por ejemplo, mi buena digestión:

eso bastó para que la perdiera y así quedó libre el camino hacia la

hipocondría hasta que, como consecuencia del esfuerzo sobrehumano

de mi deseo de casarme (del que hablaré luego), la sangre brotó de mis

pulmones, hecho en el cual puede haber tenido sobrada participación el

cuarto en el Palacio Schönborn (que sólo conservaba porque creía

necesitarlo para escribir, de manera que también esto pertenece al

asunto). En consecuencia, esto no tuvo origen, como tú siempre te lo

imaginas, en un trabajo exagerado. Hubo años en los que, enteramente

sano, he perdido más tiempo tirado en el sofá, sin hacer nada, que tú

durante tu vida entera, incluyendo todas tus enfermedades. Cuando te

dejaba corriendo, sumamente atareado, era casi siempre para ir a recostarme

en mi cuarto. El rendimiento total de mi trabajo, tanto en la

oficina. (donde por otra parte la pereza no llama mucho la atención, y

además mi timidez la mantenía dentro de ciertos límites) como también

en casa, es ínfimo; si pudieras llegar a tener una idea de él, te espantaría.

Tal vez no soy nada perezoso por naturaleza, pero no había nada

que hacer para mí. Dondequiera que viviese, allí había sido anulado,

sentenciado, vencido; y huir a alguna otra parte hubiera sido un extremo

esfuerzo para mí, pero no era ningún trabajo, ya que se trataba deconseguir algo imposible, algo superior a mis fuerzas, salvo ligeras

excepciones.

"En ese estado recibí, por lo tanto, la libertad para elegir una profesión.

¿Pero era yo, todavía capaz de usar realmente una libertad semejante?

¿Confiaba en poder alcanzar una verdadera profesión? La

estimación de mí mismo dependía mucho más de ti que de cualquier

otra instancia, de un éxito externo, por ejemplo. Este podía fortalecerme

por un instante y nada más, pero en el otro lado tu peso tiraba

siempre hacia abajo. Creí que jamás pasaría el primer grado de la escuela

primaria, pero lo pasé, y hasta obtuve un premio; no podré aprobar

el examen de ingreso al colegio secundario, pero lo aprobé no

obstante; tendré que repetir, con toda seguridad, el primer año; pero no,

no tuve que repetirlo y continué sin tropiezos, siempre más y más adelante.

Pero ello no me trajo ninguna confianza, al contrario, estaba

siempre persuadido (y en tu actitud de reprobación tenía una prueba de

ello) de que, cuanto más lejos fuera, tanto más terrible sería el fracaso

final. A menudo veía con la imaginación la terrible asamblea de profesores

(el colegio secundario es el ejemplo aquí, pero en todas partes me

ocurría algo parecido), reunidos, si aprobaba yo el primer año, para

decidir sobre el segundo, y al aprobar éste, sobre el tercero, y así sucesivamente,

a fin de investigar este caso único, que clamaba al cielo, y

establecer cómo yo, el más incapaz y, antes que nada, el más ignorante,

había logrado deslizarme subrepticiamente hasta la altura de esa clase

que, como ahora la atención general estaba dirigida hacia mí, desde

luego me vomitaría inmediatamente, para alegría de todos los justos

liberados de semejante pesadilla... No es fácil para un niño vivir con

estas obsesiones. En esas circunstancias, ¡qué me importaba el estudio!

¿Quién era capaz de sacar de mí una chispa de interés? Me interesaba

la enseñanza (y no sólo la enseñanza sino también todo lo que me

rodeaba en esa edad decisiva) más o menos como al que comete una

defraudación en un banco, y aún conserva su puesto y tiembla ante la

posibilidad de ser descubierto, le interesan los insignificantes asuntos

corrientes del banco, de los que tiene que seguir ocupándose como

empleado. Tan insignificante, tan lejano era todo ante lo principal... Las cosas siguieron así hasta el examen final del bachillerato, que

aprobé en parte sólo mediante el engaño, y luego se paralizaron: ahora

era libre. Si antes, a pesar de las obligaciones que me imponía el colegio,

me había ocupado únicamente de mí, cuánto más ahora, al verme

libre. En consecuencia, no tenía la verdadera libertad de elegir una

profesión, ya que sabía esto: comparado con el asunto principal, todo

me sería tan indiferente como las materias del colegio; se trataba, entonces,

de encontrar una profesión que me permitiera, más que ninguna

otra, y sin herir demasiado mi vanidad, mantener a salvo esa indiferencia.

Por lo tanto, el derecho fue lo obvio. Breves intentos opuestos,

obra de la vanidad, de la esperanza absurda, tales como los estudios de

química durante quince días, o el de las letras germánicas durante seis

meses, sólo reforzaron aquella primera convicción. Por consiguiente,

estudié derecho. Esto significa que en los meses inmediatos a los exámenes,

y con gran perjuicio para los nervios, me alimenté de aserrín, al

que por lo demás ya habían premasticado mil bocas. Pero, en cierto

sentido, eso me gustaba, como antes, también en cierto sentido me

gustaba el colegio, y más tarde mi profesión de empleado, porque todo

eso correspondía por entero a mi situación. De cualquier manera, demostré,

a este respecto, una asombrosa previsión: ya desde niño tenía

presentimientos bastante claros en lo que se refiere a estudios y profesión.

De ellos no esperaba salvación alguna: hacía tiempo que había

renunciado a lograrla con tales recursos.

"En cambio, no demostré previsión alguna en cuanto a la importancia

y posibilidad del matrimonio para mí; ese miedo, hasta ahora el

más grande de mi vida, cayó sobre mí de un modo casi por completo

inesperado. El niño se había desarrollado tan lentamente, tan lejanos se

le hacían estos asuntos que, aunque se presentara a veces la necesidad

de pensar en ellos, no le era posible prever que se estuviera preparando

para una prueba perdurable, decisiva y hasta extremadamente amarga.

Pero, en realidad, las tentativas de casamiento fueron los ensayos de

salvación más extraordinarios, más ricos en esperanzas, si bien fue

luego por igual extraordinario su fracaso. "Como en este terreno todo es fracaso para mí, temo que tampoco

me sea posible hacerte comprender estas tentativas de casamiento. Sin

embargo, el éxito de esta carta depende de ello, porque en estas tentativas

se reunieron, por una parte, la totalidad de las fuerzas positivas de

que dispongo, y por la otra, se reunieron también, y con verdadera

furia, la totalidad de las fuerzas negativas que ya describí como resultado

de tu educación, es decir, debilidad, falta de confianza en mí mismo,

sentimiento de culpa, tendiendo prácticamente un cordón entre yo

y el casamiento. La explicación me resultará difícil, además, porque

sobre este asunto tanto es lo que he meditado y vuelto a meditar durante

tantos días y noches, que el espectáculo ha llegado a confundirme

completamente. Sólo me facilita esa explicación mi convencimiento de

tu interpretación totalmente equivocada del asunto, de manera que

mejorar una interpretación tan por entero equivocada no me parece

tarea excesivamente difícil.

"En primer lugar, tú colocas el fracaso de mis tentativas de casamiento

en el mismo nivel que mis demás fracasos; en sí, nada tendría

que oponer a ello si admitieras mis anteriores explicaciones con respecto

a mis demás fracasos. Están, efectivamente, en el mismo nivel,

sólo que tú subestimas de tal manera la importancia del asunto que,

cuando hablamos de él, hablamos en realidad de cosas muy distintas.

Me atrevo a decir que en toda tu vida no te ha sucedido nada que pueda

tener para ti la importancia que tienen para mí estos proyectos de casamiento.

No quiero decir con esto que no hayas experimentado nunca

algo de por sí igualmente significativo; al contrario, tu vida ha sido

mucho más rica, más abundante en preocupaciones y más densa que la

mía, pero justamente por esa nunca te ocurrió nada semejante. Es como

si un hombre tuviera que subir cinco peldaños bajos de una escalera y

otro uno solo, el cual, no obstante, al menos para él, es tan alto como

los otros cinco juntos; el primero, no sólo subirá esos cinco peldaños,

sino centenares y miles más; habrá vivido una vida importante y laboriosa,

pero ninguno de los peldaños que ha subido tendrá para él la

importancia que tiene para el otro ese peldaño único, inicial, alto, inaccesible aún para todas sus fuerzas, a cuya altura no puede subir y al que

tampoco puede, lógicamente, sobrepasar.

"Casarse, fundar una familia, aceptar los hijos que lleguen, mantenerlos

y hasta encaminarlos un poco en este mundo inseguro es, a mi

entender, lo máximo que puede alcanzar un hombre. El que tantos,

aparentemente, lo consigan con facilidad, no es una prueba en contrario,

porque, en primer lugar, muchos en realidad no lo consiguen, y en

segundo lugar, esos "no muchos" por lo común no lo "hacen" sino que

meramente "les sucede"; esto no es, por cierto, ese máximo al que me

refiero, pero aún así es muy grande y muy meritorio (principalmente

porque no es posible separar con nitidez el "hacer"' y el "suceder"). No

se trata en absoluto, además, de lograr ese máximo, sino una aproximación

lejana, pero decente; no es necesario volar al centro mismo del

sol, pero sí arrastrarse hasta un lugarcito de la tierra, que esté limpio,

donde el sol brille a veces y donde pueda uno calentarse un poco.

"¿Cómo estaba yo preparado para eso? Pésimamente. Esto ya se

deduce de lo que antecede. Pero, en tanto existen para ello preparativos

directos del individuo y una creación directa de las condiciones generales

básicas, tú no interveniste mayormente. Tampoco era posible que

fuese de otra manera; allí deciden las costumbres sexuales comunes a

la clase social y a la época. No obstante, también interveniste allí, no

mucho (porque la condición previa de semejante intervención sólo

puede ser una gran confianza mutua, que al producirse el momento

decisivo, ya nos faltaba a los dos desde hacía mucho tiempo), ni muy

felizmente, ya que nuestras necesidades eran totalmente distintas (y lo

que a mí me conmueve, apenas si puede tocarte a ti, y viceversa, lo que

en tu caso es inocencia en el mío puede ser culpa, y viceversa, lo que

para ti no tiene consecuencias, para mí puede ser la tapa de mi ataúd) .

"Recuerdo una noche en que salimos de paseo contigo, y con mi

madre; en la Plaza Joseph, cerca de donde está hoy el Banco Länder,

comencé a hablar de asuntos importantes en forma tonta, grandielocuente,

con aires de superioridad, orgullo, serenidad (que no era auténtica),

frialdad (que sí lo era) y tartamudeando, como era normal casi

siempre que hablaba contigo; les eché en cara el haberme dejado en laignorancia, el que unos compañeros hubieran tenido que ocuparse de

mí, el haberme dejado expuesto a grandes peligros (aquí, de acuerdo

con mi costumbre, mentía desvergonzadamente, a fin de mostrarme

valiente, ya que debido a mi carácter miedoso no tenía una idea exacta

de lo que pudieran ser "grandes peligros"), pero al final dí a entender

que ahora, por suerte, ya lo sabía todo, no necesitaba consejo alguno y

todo estaba en orden. De cualquier manera, el motivo principal para

haber comenzado a hablar era el placer que me producía tocar ese

tema, luego también por curiosidad y, por último, también para vengarme

de ustedes de cualquier manera y por cualquier motivo. Tú, de

acuerdo con tu carácter, tomaste el asunto con suma sencillez; dijiste

tan sólo, más o menos, que podías darme un consejo para que yo pudiese

seguir en esas cosas sin peligro. Quizá mi propósito fuera justamente

inducirte a una respuesta semejante, que se avenía muy bien con

la concuspicencia de un niño bien alimentado con carne y con buenos

manjares, físicamente inactivo y siempre ocupado de sí mismo, pero,

no obstante, mi vergüenza exterior quedó tan herida con ella, que ya no

pude, en contra de mi voluntad, seguir hablando contigo, de modo que

interrumpí la conversación con altiva insolencia.

"No es fácil juzgar esa respuesta tuya de entonces; por una parte

tiene cierta franqueza avasalladora, como de tiempos primitivos; por

otra, en cuanto a la enseñanza en sí, está muy de acuerdo en su falta de

escrúpulos con la época moderna. No sé qué edad tenía yo entonces,

con seguridad no pasaba de los dieciséis años. Para un muchacho así

era sin duda una contestación extraña, y la distancia que había entre

nosotros quedó en evidencia también por el hecho de que ésta fue en

verdad la primera enseñanza directa, tocante a la vida, que yo recibía

de ti. Su significado, real, que ya aquella vez se grabó en mí pero que

sólo después llegué a comprender, y a medias, era el siguiente: aquello

que me aconsejabas era, según tu opinión y más aún en la mía de entonces,

lo más sucio posible. Tu cuidado para que no llevara, físicamente,

nada de esa suciedad a casa, era asunto secundario, porque con

ello únicamente te protegías tú, tú casa. Lo principal era, más bien, que

permanecieras ajeno a tu consejo: un hombre casado, un hombre puro, que estaba por encima de esas cosas. Esta interpretación se agudizó

más aún para mí por el hecho de que también el matrimonio me pareciese

una unión indecente y, por lo tanto, me fuese imposible aplicar a

mis padres aquellas generalidades de que había enterado con respecto

al matrimonio. Por ello, tú resultabas todavía más puro, te elevabas

más aún. La idea de que tal vez antes de tu matrimonio te hubieses

dado a ti mismo un consejo semejante, me parecía por completo inconcebible.

Así, no quedaba en ti ni el menor vestigio de suciedad terrena.

Y eras tú, justamente, quien me empujaba a esa suciedad, como si yo

estuviese destinado a ella. Si en ese momento el mundo hubiera estado

formado por tú y yo (imagen que siempre estaba bastante cerca de mí),

entonces la pureza del mundo finalizaba contigo, y comenzaba conmigo,

por obra de tu consejo, su suciedad. Por sí solo, era en verdad incomprensible

el hecho de que me sentenciaras de ese modo: sólo podía

explicármelo una culpa antigua y el más profundo desprecio de tu

parte. Y con ello, una vez más, estaba atrapado, y por cierto rigurosamente,

en mi fuero más íntimo.

"Es quizás aquí donde la falta de culpa de ambos aparece más nítida.

A le da a B un consejo franco, que refleja su concepción de la

vida, no muy digno, pero de todas maneras hoy usual en la ciudad, y

que acaso sirva para evitar perjuicios en la salud. Este consejo no resulta

muy tonificante para la moral de B, pero, ¿por qué no había de

remediar ese perjuicio con el transcurso del tiempo? Además, no está

obligado a seguir el consejo, y, por otra parte, en el consejo mismo no

hay motivo alguno para que toda la vida futura de B se derrumbe. Y sin

embargo, algo de esto sucede, pero sólo porque A eres tú y B soy yo.

"También de esa falta de culpa por ambas partes puedo tener una

visión particularmente nítida, porque veinte años más tarde, en circunstancias

completamente distintas, volvió a producirse entre nosotros

un choque parecido, horrible como hecho, pero en sí mismo

mucho menos peligroso porque, desde mis dieciséis años de edad,

¿dónde hay algo que en mí pudiera aún ser dañado? Me refiero a una

breve conversación ocurrida en uno de esos días de excitación que

siguieron a la noticia de mi reciente proyecto de matrimonio. Tú medijiste, más o menos: "Supongo que ella se habrá puesto alguna blusa

llamativa, como suelen hacerlo las judías de Praga, y acto seguido,

naturalmente, te decidiste a casarte con ella. Y eso cuanto antes, dentro

de una semana, mañana, hoy. Yo no te entiendo: eres un hombre grande,

vives en la ciudad y no encuentras nada mejor que casarte en seguida

con una cualquiera. ¿No hay otras posibilidades? Si no te

atreves, yo iré contigo, personalmente." Lo dijiste con más detalle y

con más claridad, pero no puedo recordar los pormenores, quizá también

se me nublaron los ojos, casi me interesaba más mi madre que,

aunque totalmente de acuerdo contigo, tomó no obstante algo de la

mesa y salió con ello de la habitación.

"No creo que jamás me hayas humillado más profundamente que

con estas palabras ni que me hayas mostrado con mayor claridad tu

desprecio. Cuando, hace veinte años, me hablaste en forma parecida,

aquella vez se hubiera podido ver, hasta con tus ojos, cierto respeto por

ese precoz muchacho de la ciudad que, según tu parecer, ya podía ser

introducido sin rodeos en la vida. Hoy, esta consideración sólo podría

aumentar tu desprecio, porque el adolescente que en aquel entonces

había tomado impulso, se quedó detenido ahí, y a tu parecer no tendría

hoy más experiencia que entonces, sino que resulta únicamente veinte

años más lamentable. Mi elección de una muchacha no significa nada

para ti. Mantuviste siempre oprimida (inconscientemente) mi capacidad

de decisión, y creías ahora (inconscientemente) saber lo que ella

vale. De mis tentativas de salvación en otras direcciones nada sabías, y

tampoco nada podías saber entonces de las reflexiones que me habían

llevado a ese proyecto de matrimonio; tenías que procurar interpretarlas,

interpretaste, partiendo del concepto que formado tienes sobre mí,

lo más repugnante, torpe y ridículo. Y no vacilaste un momento en

decírmelo de manera similar. La afrenta que me infligías con ello, no

era nada en comparación con la deshonra que, según tu manera de ver,

traería yo a tu nombre con mi matrimonio.

"Es verdad que puedes darme más de una contestación en lo que

se refiere a mi proyecto de matrimonio, y así lo has hecho: que mal

podías respetar mi decisión, cuando ya dos veces había anulado micompromiso con F. y dos veces lo había reanudado: que te había arrastrado

inútilmente a Berlín, junto con mi madre, para mi compromiso, y

cosas por el estilo. Todo eso es verdad, pero, ¿cómo llegó a suceder?

"El pensamiento fundamental de ambos proyectos de matrimonio

fue perfectamente correcto: fundar un hogar, independizarme. Un pensamiento

que en verdad te es simpático, sólo que en la realidad luego

resulta ser como ese juego infantil en el que uno toma la mano del otro,

la aprieta, y al mismo tiempo grita: "Pero, ¡suelta!, ¡suelta!, ¿por qué

no sueltas?" Lo que en nuestro caso se complicó todavía, por el hecho

de que ese "¡suelta!" tuyo fue siempre sincero, ya que siempre me has

retenido, o mejor dicho aprisionado, sin saberlo, sólo por la fuerza de

tu carácter.

"Las dos muchachas fueron elegidas, tal vez por casualidad, con

excepcional acierto. Una nueva señal de tu completa incompresión es

que puedas suponer que yo, el miedoso, el vacilante, el desconfiado,

decidiera casarme por un impulso, digamos seducido por una blusa.

Por el contrario, ambos matrimonios hubiesen sido matrimonios de

conveniencia, si así puede expresarse el producto de la reflexión que

día y noche, la primera vez durante años, la segunda vez durante meses,

dediqué, con todas las fuerzas de mi razón, a esos proyectos.

"Ninguna de las dos muchachas me decepcionó, sino yo a ambas.

Mi concepto de ellas es hoy exactamente el mismo que en aquel entonces,

cuando quería casarme con ellas.

"Tampoco es verdad que con motivo de mi segundo proyecto de

matrimonio haya dejado de lado las experiencias del primero, es decir,

actuado con ligereza. Los casos eran completamente distintos y las

experiencias anteriores, precisamente, fueron las que pudieron alentarme

en la segunda ocasión, que ya de por sí presentaba mejores perspectivas.

No deseo entrar aquí en detalles.

"¿Por qué, entonces, no me casé? Había, como siempre las hay,

algunas dificultades, pero la vida consiste ciertamente en aceptarlas. La

dificultad esencial, independiente por desgracia del caso en sí, era que,

a ojos vista, soy espiritualmente incapaz de casarme. Esto se manifiesta

en el hecho de que, desde el momento en que adopto la decisión decasarme, ya no puedo dormir, la cabeza me arde día y noche, la vida ya

no es vida, y desesperado, ando tambaleándome de un lado a otro. No

son en realidad las preocupaciones las que producen esto, si bien las

acompañan inquietudes infinitas, surgidas de mi pesadez y pedantería,

pero ellas no son lo decisivo, aunque consumen como gusanos su tarea

en el cadáver; las que me derriban definitivamente son otras causas: la

presión general del miedo, la debilidad, el menosprecio de mí mismo.

"Intentaré explicarlo con más claridad: en mis proyectos de matrimonio

chocan con fuerza inigualable dos aspectos en apariencia

antagónicos de mis relaciones contigo. El casamiento es, sin duda, una

garantía de la liberación y la independencia personal más acentuadas.

Yo tendría una familia, lo máximo que en mi opinión puede alcanzarse,

y por consiguiente lo máximo que has alcanzado también tú; sería tu

igual, y todas las afrentas antiguas, y la tiranía, eternamente renovadas,

ya sólo pertenecerían a la historia. Esto, realmente, sería extraordinario,

pero en ello justamente reside ya lo cuestionable. Es demasiado,

tanto no puede lograrse. Es como si alguien que estuviese prisionero no

sólo tuviese la intención de fugarse, cosa que tal vez fuese posible, sino

además y simultáneamente el propósito de convertir la prisión en un

suntuoso castillo para sí. Si realiza la fuga, no podrá construir el castillo,

y si lo construye, no podrá fugarse. Si deseo independizarme de

esta peculiar e infortunada relación en que me hallo contigo, debo

hacer algo que, dentro de lo posible, no tenga relación alguna contigo;

pero si bien el matrimonio es lo máximo y confiere la independencia

más digna, conserva simultáneamente la más estrecha relación contigo.

Querer salir de allí tiene por eso algo de demencia, y cada tentativa

recibe como castigo esa demencia.

"Precisamente, esta relación estrecha es, en parte, la que me atrae

hacia el matrimonio. Imagino esa igualdad que entonces surgiría entre

nosotros, que tú sabrías comprender mejor que ninguna otra, y que

sería tan bella porque yo podría ser entonces un hijo libre, agradecido,

inocente, franco, y tú un padre tolerante, liberal, afectuoso, satisfecho.

Pero, para lograr este fin, todo lo sucedido habría que darse por no

sucedido, es decir, borrarnos a nosotros mismos. "Tales como somos, el matrimonio me está vedado justamente

porque es la jurisdicción que más te corresponde de hecho. A veces me

imagino el mapamundi deplegado y tú extendido sobre él de parte a

parte. Y me parece entonces que para mi vida sólo pueden tomarse en

consideración aquellos lugares que tú no cubres o que no están a tu

alcance. Y esos lugares, de acuerdo con la idea que tengo de tu tamaño,

son muy escasos y nada confortantes, y particularmente el matrimonio

no se encuentra entre ellos.

"Esta comparación demuestra ya que de ninguna manera pretendo

decir que con tu ejemplo me hayas arrojado fuera del matrimonio,

como ocurrió tal vez con el negocio. Al contrario, aunque existan similitudes

lejanas. En el matrimonio de ustedes tenía yo un modelo de

matrimonio ejemplar, en la fidelidad, en la ayuda mutua, en el número

de hijos; y aun cuando luego los hijos crecieron y perturbaron cada vez

más la paz, el matrimonio, como tal, quedó intacto. Quizás este ejemplo

contribuyó también a formar mi elevado concepto del matrimonio;

otros eran los motivos que hacían inútil mi ansioso deseo de casarme.

Residían en tu actitud hacia los hijos, de la cual trata por entero esta

carta.

"Hay una opinión según la cual el miedo al matrimonio proviene

a veces del temor de que los hijos hagan pagar a uno, más tarde, los

pecados contra sus propios padres. Esto, en mi caso, no tiene gran

importancia, ya que mi sentimiento de culpa procede justamente de ti y

está demasiado penetrado de su singularidad; es más, esa sensación de

singularidad pertenece a su esencia atomentadora: una repetición es

inconcebible. No obstante debo reconocer que un hijo tan taciturno,

insensible, seco y perdido me resultaría insoportable; si no tuviese otra

posibilidad, huiría de él, emigraría, tal como tú quisiste hacerlo, en el

primer momento, a causa de mi matrimonio. De tal modo, esta consideración

puede haber ejercido igualmente una influencia secundaria en

mi capacidad para casarme.

"Mucho más importante es, sin embargo, el temor de mí mismo.

Esto debe entenderse así: ya señalé que en el hecho de escribir, y en

todo lo que se relaciona con este hecho, he logrado pequeños éxitos enmis tentativas de autonomía y de evasión, que no me llevarán muy

lejos, según lo he comprobado en múltiples ocasiones. No obstante, es

mi deber, o mas bien mi vida depende de ello. evitar que quede expuesto

a un peligro, más aún, a cualquier posibilidad de peligro. El

matrimonio es una posibilidad de peligro, como así también, por cierto,

de poderoso impulso, pero a mí me basta con que sea la posibilidad de

un peligro. ¡Qué haría si en verdad fuese un peligro! ¡Cómo podría

continuar en el matrimonio con la sensación, quizá imperceptible, pero

irrefutable, de ese peligro! Ante eso, podría ciertamente vacilar, pero el

descenlace final es seguro: debo abstenerme. La comparación del pájaro

en la mano y los cien volando sólo muy remotamente tiene aplicación

aquí. En la mano no tengo nada, todo está volando y, no obstante

(tan decisivas son las condiciones de la lucha y la miseria de la vida),

yo debo elegir la nada. De manera parecida, por otra parte, también he

tenido que elegir en cuanto a mi profesión.

"Pero el principal obstáculo para mi matrimonio es mi certeza, ya

indestructible, de que el mantenimiento de una familia y aun su conducción

requieren imprescindiblemente de todos esos factores que he

reconocido en ti, de la conjunción de todos ellos, los buenos y los malos,

tales como se hallan orgánicamente reunidos en ti, es decir: fuerza

y escarnio del prójimo, salud y cierta desmesura, elocuencia y hosquedad,

confianza en sí mismo y descontento para cualquier otra persona,

superioridad mundana y carácter tiránico, experiencia de los hombres y

desconfianza ante los demás; luego, además, virtudes intachables,

como ser: aplicación, perseverancia, presencia de ánimo, valentía. De

todo esto no tenía yo, comparativamente, casi nada o sólo muy poco y,

en estas condiciones, ¿me atrevería a casarme, viendo que aun tú mismo

debías librar tan dura batalla en el matrimonio y hasta fracasabas

ante los hijos? Por supuesto, no me planteaba esta pregunta en forma

explícita ni respondía a ella en esa forma, porque de ser así la reflexión

común se hubiera apoderado del asunto, mostrándome otros hombres,

distintos de ti (para nombrar a uno, próximo, y muy distinto de ti: el tío

Richard), que, sin embargo, se han casado y al menos no se arruinaron

con ello, lo que ya es muchísimo y me habría bastado. Pero el hecho esque yo no me planteé ese problema sino que lo viví desde la infancia.

En principio, no me detenía a examinarme ante la eventualidad del

matrimonio sino ante la menor insignificancia; y ante la menor insignificancia

tú me persuadías con tu ejemplo y con tu educación, tal como

intenté describirlo, de que yo no era más que un inepto; lógicamente, lo

que con respecto a cualquier insignificancia era exacto y te daba la

razón, debía ser exacto y darte la razón con respecto a lo más grande, o

sea, con respecto al matrimonio. Hasta llegar a mis proyectos de matrimonio,

crecí más o menos como un comerciante que pasa sus días

preocupado y con presentimientos funestos, pero sin llevar una contabilidad

exacta. Obtiene algunas pequeñas ganancias que, por ser raras,

de continuo acaricia y exagera en su imaginación, pero por lo común,

sólo tiene pérdidas. Todo se registra, pero jamás se hace balance. Y

ahora llega la imperiosa necesidad del balance, es decir, el proyecto de

matrimonio. Y en vista de las grandes sumas con que hay que contar

para eso, pareciera que jamás hubiese existido la más ínfima ganancia:

todo es una enorme y única deuda. ¡Y entonces cásate sin perder la

razón!

"Así concluye mi vida anterior a tu lado, y tales son las perspectivas

que lleva en sí para el mañana.

"Si examinaras ahora los fundamentos del miedo que siento de ti,

podrías responder: "Afirmas que yo simplifico el asunto al explicar mi

actitud para contigo echándote sencillamente a ti la culpa, pero yo creo

que, a pesar de tus esfuerzos visibles, te hallas en situación mucho más

favorable que yo, o por lo menos, no más difícil. En primer lugar, tú

también niegas tener culpa alguna ni responsabilidad de tu parte, con lo

cual nuestros procedimientos se igualan. Pero mientras que yo, con la

misma sinceridad con que lo creo, te atribuyo la culpa únicamente a ti,

tú pretendes ser "superinteligente" y "superafectuoso" y absolverme, a

tu vez, de mi culpa. Claro que esto último lo consigues sólo en apariencia

(tampoco tienes otra intención), y a pesar de todas esas frases

sobre esencia y naturaleza, antagonismo y desamparo, resulta entre

líneas que en verdad he sido yo el agresor, mientras que todo cuanto tú

hiciste no fue más que en defensa propia. Por lo tanto, gracias a tu faltade sinceridad, habrías ya logrado tu objeto, o sea demostrar tres cosas:

primero: que eres inocente; segundo: que yo soy culpable, y tercero:

que, por pura magnanimidad, no sólo estás dispuesto a perdonarme,

sino también lo que es más o menos igual, a demostrar, y a pretender

creerlo tú mismo, que yo, si bien contrariamente a la verdad, también

soy inocente. Podría bastarte con esto, pero no. Te has metido en la

cabeza la pretensión de querer vivir enteramente de mi bolsillo. Admito

que luchemos el uno contra el otro, pero hay dos clases de lucha.

La lucha caballeresca, donde se miden las fuerzas de adversarios independientes:

cada uno está solo, pierde solo, gana solo. Y la lucha del

parásito, que no sólo pica, sino que también chupa la sangre para conservar

su vida. Así es el soldado mercenario, y así también eres tú. Eres

incapaz en la vida, pero para poder arreglarte en ella a tu gusto, sin

preocupaciones y sin remordimientos, quieres demostrar que yo te

quité toda tu aptitud para la vida y me la guardé en el bolsillo. ¡Qué te

importa entonces si eres un incapaz para la vida, ya que yo soy el responsable!

Tú tranquilamente te recuestas, te desperezas, y dejas que

yo, física y espiritualmente, te arrastre a través de la vida. Un ejemplo:

cuando, recientemente, querías casarte, querías al mismo tiempo no

casarte, cosa que admites en tu carta; pero, para no tener que resolverlo

tú, deseabas que yo te ayudase a no casarte, prohibiéndote ese casamiento

a causa de la "deshonra" que tal unión haría caer sobre mi

nombre. Pero eso ni se me ocurrió. Primero, porque yo, en este caso

como en los demás, no deseaba "ser un obstáculo para tu felicidad", y

segundo, porque no quiero que un hijo mío me eche en cara jamás algo

semejante. Pero el haber dominado mis sentimientos para dejarte casar

libremente, ¿me sirvió acaso de algo? Ni lo más mínimo. Mi aversión

por ese casamiento no hubiera podido evitarlo, al contrario, hubiera

sido un incentivo más para ti, ya que la "tentativa de evasión", según te

expresas, hubiera sido mucho más completa. Mi consentimiento no

evitó tus reproches, ya que demuestra que, de cualquier manera, yo soy

el culpable de que no te hayas casado. Para mí, sin embargo, en este y

en los otros casos, en el fondo no me has demostrado otra cosa sino

que mis reproches se justifican y que entre ellos falta uno más, particularmente justificado, que es el de la falta de sinceridad, obsecuencia,

parasitismo. Si no estoy muy equivocado, aún sigues explotándome en

calidad de parásito, incluso con esta carta".

"A esto respondo yo que las objeciones que haces pueden volverse

también contra ti, en su mayor parte, y que no proceden de ti sino de

mí. Ni siquiera tu desconfianza por los demás es tan grande como mi

desconfianza por mí mismo, en la que me has educado. Y no te niego

hasta un cierto derecho a esa objeción, que además contribuye por sí

sola a la caracterización de nuestras relaciones. Claro está que las cosas

no pueden ajustarse en la realidad tan bien la una con la otra como los

argumentos en mi carta, porque la vida es algo más que un rompecabezas;

pero, gracias a las enmiendas que surgen de esta confesión, y que

no puedo ni quiero extender hasta el detalle, se ha logrado, a mi parecer,

algo tan próximo a la verdad, que podrá tranquilizarnos un poco a

los dos y hacernos más fáciles la vida y la muerte."


End file.
